<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phobia by LostKarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067638">Phobia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostKarma/pseuds/LostKarma'>LostKarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Human Hwang Hyunjin, Human Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Human Lee Minho | Lee Know, Human Yang Jeongin | I.N, Imprinting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Bang Chan, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Werewolf Bang Chan, Werewolf Han Jisung | Han, Werewolf Kim Seungmin, Werewolf Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostKarma/pseuds/LostKarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know this is gonna sound crazy but..."<br/>~H.JS </p><p>***<br/>"You're just an oversized dog."<br/>~H.HJ </p><p>*** </p><p>"Love? Is that what this is?"<br/>~Y.JI </p><p>*** </p><p>"You'll never understand what we went through."<br/>~S.CB </p><p>*** </p><p>"I want to protect you, but you have to trust me."<br/>~B.C<br/>*** </p><p>"Sorry, but I'm more of a cat person."<br/>~L.MH<br/>*** </p><p>"Will you be there to catch me if I fall?"<br/>~L.F </p><p>***<br/>"Imprint or not, I still want to be with you."<br/>~K.SM </p><p>××××<br/>Four humans are on the run from their village and run into a pack of werewolves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just thought I would post this first chapter and see what people thought of it. Unlike my other stories this one is planned ahead of time so there should be less writers block involved. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>{L.MH}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 08, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There were many rules every villager was expected to follow, but only three were repeated over and over religiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1.) Never stray from the paths alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2.) Don't speak with strangers outside of the village. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3.) Never be outside at night. (Especially on the full moon) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Minho was never one to follow these rules. It was a miracle he wasn't dead yet, but Minho was known to flirt with the delicate line from time to time. He wanted to test out the waters first, but now, he was prepared to jump ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho, we should just go back." Felix begged, the older pulling him along as they ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho kept a tight grip around the younger's wrist, not wanting him to slip away. He wasn't about to leave one of the only people he cared about behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't go back now." Minho replied, looking back to make sure the others were following. "You may not understand it now, but this is for the best." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix, it's too late to give up now." Hyunjin interrupted, Minho glad he stepped in to help. "If we get caught, we'll never be allowed outside of the village again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The path was nearing its end, and the sun was beginning to set. Minho hoped the villagers would give up soon, praying that their shared fears and rules would hold them back from pursuing the four friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho steered the group off of the path and into the woods. He had explored the area many times before, preparing for this moment. He didn't think the chase would last as long as it did though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho suddenly stopped the group as they reached the edge of the cliff, water flowing feet below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you four going to make this easy for yourselves by just giving up?" Jungil asked, his dark eyes looking straight at Minho. They taunted him, made him feel like surrendering was the best option...the only option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho stood his ground, not moving even a little bit away from the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The day I let him win will be the day I die. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeongin, get over here." Youngtae ordered, beckoning the youngest over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too, Felix. Over here." Kunwoo said, trying to coax the boy with cherry red hair over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tone the two used was reminiscent of how one would call a dog over and was a bit degrading in Minho's opinion, but the youngest two didn't seem to notice or care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stopped Jeongin from walking over to the group as Minho did the same with Felix, not wanting them to suffer at the hands of the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyunjin? Are you really going to do this?" Sungbin asked, sounding disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Minho knew it was all a lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven haired boy looked to Minho, his eyes flashing down to the water below as if questioning their next move. Minho knew Hyunjin was just on board as he was about getting away which helped make the situation less scary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded in response before turning back to Jungil, meeting his eyes with a proud grin. He was sick and tired of listening to Jungil's voice, of seeing his face, of pretending to enjoy the other's company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho chuckled, still unable to believe what he was about to do. He always played the scenario out in his head, but this was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho let his eyes meet with Jungil's, hoping it would be the last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho, don't do this." Jungil warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho grinned as he shook his head slightly. "I always did hate you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping Felix in an embrace, Minho tipped their bodies to the side, falling over the edge of the cliff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white hood of his cloak slipped from his head as his body weightlessly huddled towards the water, still holding Felix. Surprisingly, neither of them made a sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho squeezed his eyes shut as their bodies smacked through the surface of the cold water. The impact caused him to let go of the younger as the rushing waters separated them even more. It was a quick sting that tangled throughout his whole body but the frigid waters numbed it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired boy resurfaced and breathed in deeply, relieved to see Hyunjin and Jeongin both being swept up behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They did it. They were free. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The current began to speed up and moved them quickly which wasn't a good sign in Minho's mind. He knew what was to come with such fast rapids, and he could only hope it wouldn't be as bad as he envisioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho, look out!" Jeongin called out, pointing ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oldest turned his head and quickly dodged a large boulder in his path. His leg scraped against another rough rock under the water which had him wincing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Felix up ahead, Minho tried to swim closer to him. Even with the fast waters helping to propel him forward, Minho couldn't really close the gap between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up ahead, the water and land seemed to cut off, and Minho tried to move more desperately towards Felix. The fear on the other's face filled Minho with a little regret, but he hoped the stars would spare them some grace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix's voice slowly faded away as his body fell out of view. Minho didn't even have time to react as his body was also dumped down, the force of the waterfall shocking his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his eyes closed, Minho had a difficult time figuring out which way his body was facing. His back smacked against the water below, knocking the air from his lungs as his body tumbled around underwater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he got back up to the surface, he tried to fill his lungs with air, finding it a bit difficult. The current began to slow, and Minho searched around for Felix, finding the younger crawling on to the bank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older swam over, his white cloak dragging heavily behind him as he pulled himself on to the land beside Felix. His adrenaline began to disappear once he laid down on the grassy bank, a shiver running up his spine. Another presence joined his side as the sun was just barely visible still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The full moon would be up soon which meant the Beasts would be out. The ones the village warned them all about every single day of their lives. The wolf-like creatures were alleged to be much larger than a typical wolf and even more merciless towards humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wasn't afraid though. He didn't want to die after finally facing freedom but he wasn't afraid of death. He'd rather die in the jaws of a beast than live a life stuck in the village with Jungil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm red–orange glow helped calm the oldest, making him close his eyes. He knew he should try and stay awake and keep moving but his body didn't listen. The sounds of ragged breathing beside him slowly lulled him into darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{B.C}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 08, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few rules the pack was expected to follow, but only three were repeated over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1.) Never leave the cave alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2.) Stay away from the nearby villages unless getting necessities. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3.) Never get attached to a human. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, most of the pack followed these rules and stayed out of trouble, but there was one that sometimes liked to stray away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was practically set now, and Chan could feel his body tingling with the urge to change. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he was forced into a transformation. One that he tried to stay out of as much as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jisung!" Chan called out, knowing the younger was nearby. The familiar scent of his friend lingered in the air, it was faint but still traceable.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan massaged the back of his neck as he continued walking, his muscles becoming more sore as the full moon began to rise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde ran his tongue over his canine teeth, feeling them beginning to sharpen and grow. Wanting to relieve himself from the forceful change, Chan just allowed himself to shift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bones and muscles restructured themselves which never got any less painless but was tolerable now. His senses heightened, and Jisung's faint scent was now stronger in his nose, giving Chan an invisible path to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The larger wolf followed the scent at a quick trot, leading him closer to the nearby river bank. A few new scents mixed in with Jisung's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan slowed his speed at the unknown scents. They weren't one of his pack members or one of the enemy packs nearby. They were sweet and Chan grew curious. One scent in particular really piqued his interest though, yet Chan ignored the way it made his mind hazy as he approached the river bank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A vibrant red caught Chan's attention and the wolf stayed hidden in the shadows as he got closer, curious about the stranger he stumbled upon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a human which was rare this time of night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy's deeper voice had Chan's ears twitching, a shiver running through his body at the sound. He took a few steps closer, now able to see there were three others lying on the bank side. Chan guessed they were sleeping or passed out since none of them seemed to respond to the other boy's mumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them appeared to be soaked, and Chan wondered why they would've gone into the river with all of their clothes still on at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red haired boy began to move away from the other three, and Chan found his feet moving on their own as he trailed behind. He was so focused on the human that he missed the tree root that was poking up from the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His front paw got stuck under it, causing the wolf to trip. His leg twisted slightly, and Chan let out a surprised yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. Chan tensed as he watched the boy reach under his cloak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brain told him to run away, but his body had him staying. He didn't want to leave the boy for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple long seconds, Chan let out another yelp as something sharp grazed across his snout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head at the pain, a low growl leaving his throat as his animalistic instincts began to kick in. He tried to keep a conscious mind as he stared at the scared looking boy, who was now staring right at Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the moonlight, the boy looked so beautiful. The shadows highlighting the sharp features of his face. His eyes were wide with fear which Chan reflected back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't afraid of the boy though. He was afraid of his instincts telling him to pounce on the human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy reached for his hip again, and Chan bared his teeth as he let out another low growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy backed up a little, the fear growing more prominent in his eyes which hurt Chan more than he thought it should. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human looked over to the group that was still lying on the riverbank before looking back at Chan. The fear seemed to slowly disappear from his eyes as he breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan fought the need to get closer to the boy, to comfort him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I let you eat me, will you promise to leave my friends alone?" The boy asked. "They don't-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A howl filled the night and Chan's ears turned back on his head. It was Jisung. He was close by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan let out a howl of his own to indicate his position, the boy becoming even more frightened. The werewolf wished he could talk with the human and assure him that things would be okay, but with the full moon out, it would be impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wondering if he should just head back home, Chan began to turn around. The wolf inside him told him to stay but he tried hard to ignore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan took one step forward, his front leg buckling. He stumbled forward, the pain of twisting it earlier making itself known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan tried to stand again and walk, his front left paw raised as he tried to move forward. It wasn't anything too terrible, probably just a sprain, but it still hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stumbled over again and decided to just lie down for a little bit. He really wasn't wanting to deal with this right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of leaves crunching had Chan's ears turning, the wolf lifting his head to see the red haired boy approaching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan moved to lie on his stomach, another growl leaving his throat in case the human was going to throw another knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It surprised the wolf when the boy crouched down and looked at Chan curiously now. His eyes observed Chan's face and body for a few seconds before he reached his hand forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan flinched away at the sudden movement, and the boy actually looked apologetic as he slowed his hand. He held it a few inches from Chan's snout as if waiting for him to make the rest of the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf sniffed the other's hand first, the human's scent filling his nose even more. It was sweet and comforting. It had Chan's body craving to get closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This feeling was all new to the werewolf. He had never felt such a strong need to be close to someone. It started as a spark but soon grew into a flame as he breathed in the other's scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuzzling his nose under the boy's hand, Chan felt his heart skip a beat as the human grinned widely. It was a genuine smile as if the red haired boy had just found the most precious thing in the world. The human's features became so much softer, giving him a cute demeanor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Chan want to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the boy removed his hand from Chan's snout, the wolf let out a small whine. It was like one touch from the human reduced Chan to a household dog, seeking more affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was slowly losing his mind, succumbing to the strong instincts that began to take hold of his rationale. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's happening to me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting his hand to pet Chan's head, the wolf closed his eyes and waited for the other's gentle touch. He even let out another small whine in anticipation, his tail thumping slowly behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of another growl filled the air, and Chan's eyes flew open. A familiar scent filled his nose and the wolf could feel his blood beginning to boil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a quiet thud, and Chan's instincts yelled at him to go help the human. The wolf had never felt so protective about a stranger, never had the urge to fight one of his pack members to do so. It was scary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jisung, it's okay." Chan said, his voice frantic as the younger wolf had the human pinned down. The boy looked so small and fragile as he looked fearful under Jisung's hovering presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He hurt you." Jisung replied, his voice echoing in Chan's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was scared, and he was just trying to pet me." Chan replied, feeling a bit weird about saying it out loud...or in the other's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung still had the boy pinned down, and Chan tried not to grow angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn't like me. Why do I care so much about this boy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan quickly turned his head, hearing someone else approaching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bow was raised, the arrow aimed at Jisung. The boy with raven black hair looked as though he would release the string any second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jisung, move!" Chan demanded, the younger finally stepping off of the human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan made eye contact with the black haired boy again before trying to stand, the arrow now pointed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyunjin, it's okay." The human assured, getting up from the ground. He stepped in front of Chan, blocking the arrows path. "He's not going to hurt us...They aren't going to hurt us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one named, Hyunjin, didn't lower his weapon. His gaze was sharp as his eyes darted to Jisung and back at the other human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That one was trying to kill you." He said, his head gesturing to Jisung. "They're Beasts. They're what the village warned us about." </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Beasts...</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word hurt more than it should've. It just solidified the reality of what he was now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If they wanted to kill us they would've done it already." The other said. "Besides, this one is injured and I want to help him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked to Jisung and then back to his friends, finally lowering his bow. He didn't unload the arrow though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not sure what you're going to do to help him, Felix." Hyunjin said to other. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felix... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The name bounced around in Chan's head. He liked the sound of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like we can stay around here." Hyunjin continued. "The villagers will probably look for us first thing in the morning."  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are they on the run?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A strange noise came from Chan as he tried to voice his opinion, forgetting that he couldn't exactly talk with them. Both boys just looked at the wolf in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think they might understand us." Felix said, turning to face Chan. "Hi, I'm Felix." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin scoffed. "I doubt they can understand you, Felix. They're just overgrown dogs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung let out a growl, and Chan smiled internally as he heard the other curse in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we'll find out." Felix replied, his attention still on Chan. "I'm sorry for throwing my knife at you. I get a little paranoid at night, especially since I've never been outside of the village before." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan's tail flicked at the words, hoping to indicate he understood. He placed a paw up on Felix's leg, hoping to convey that he accepted the apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The action seemed to make Felix smile even more. "Maybe they can help us?" Felix said, turning back to face Hyunjin. "Maybe we can see if we can stay with them for a little bit until the villagers give up looking for us? They wouldn't dare enter a place where Beasts reside." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan's ears fell as he heard that name again. It seemed to hurt more hearing it from the red haired boy for some reason, but Chan's brain had also come up with a plan of its own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to be separated from Felix, but he figured out a plan to keep him a little longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure that's a-Felix!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan's teeth gripped the other's clothes, and he started running, not caring about the pain in his front paw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His instincts had fully taken over his rationale, yelling at him not to let the boy leave. He wanted to keep the human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to protect the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted Felix to stay by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{H.JS}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 08, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung couldn't believe that his pack leader just left him behind. Didn't even give him a warning whatsoever. It was even more surprising how quickly he seemed to get attached to the human, breaking one of his own rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked to the red cloaked boy, who seemed just as shocked that his friend was being dragged away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung wished he could communicate verbally with the human that his friend would be fine, but it seemed he would have to use a more...physical approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking over to the raven haired boy, Jisung tried motioning with his head for Hyunjin to follow him. He tried to look as less threatening as possible, but with a large set of sharp teeth and appearance of a giant wolf made it a little difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin's sharp eyes seemed to observe Jisung closely, as if he was hesitant about believing him. Letting out a deep sigh, Hyunjin looked over to the riverbank where his friends were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave it to Lix to get dragged away by a Beast." Hyunjin muttered, walking over to the other two sleeping bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first to wake up was wrapped in a blue cloak, his hair a snowy white. The next was wearing a white cloak, his blue hair almost black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white cloaked boy's scent was what really caught Jisung's attention. It was alluring and a bit dominating over the other two scents. It was sweet with a hint of a spice to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" The blue haired boy asked, his eyes suddenly growing wide seeing Jisung's large figure standing near Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." Hyunjin assured. "He won't hurt us...I don't think." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that a Beast? The ones the village warned us about?" The white haired boy asked, not looking scared but curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but we need to follow him because his friend took Felix." Hyunjin replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two other humans both stood up quickly. Jisung unable to take his eyes away from the blue haired boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix is gone?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, Minho." Hyunjin said. "I don't think he's in harm's way, but we have to follow this Beast if we want to get him back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung pouted at the name, but began to move slowly towards his home. He wasn't sure how the other's would react to the humans showing up, but since Chan started it, Jisung could always blame him first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back, Jisung made sure the three humans were following him. He locked eyes with Minho, unable to look away. The human's eyes seemed curious yet cautious as they walked, and the wolf didn't blame him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Jisung could change what happened to him, he probably would've. They never asked to be part human and part wolf, but fate was cruel sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung tried not to think too much about his past. He had a new family now, and he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. They were a pack and would always be there for one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip back wasn't far from the river. They had settled in a cave that was hidden within a small grove. It was the perfect spot since it was close to a fresh water source and was a decent distance away from a village they could go to for necessities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long vines hanging down from nearby branches brushed alongside Jisung as he led them through the grove. The cave entrance was blocked off by a curtain of leaves and vines which Jisung nudged to the side as he entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was greeted by the familiar scents of his pack along with the human Chan had dragged away with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, who knew a cave could be so...homey." Hyunjin said, entering the large space. "It's almost human." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought they were just beasts, but I guess even they like interior decorating." Minho said, looking around. "Not sure how they did all this without opposable thumbs though." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do they not know we're also human? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho ran past Jisung towards the red haired boy, who was trapped under Chan's front paws. His left leg was now wrapped in a bandage. Minho quickly stopped in his tracks as Chan let out a threatening growl which Jisung was even surprised by, having never seen Chan act so...possessive over something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Minho." Felix said. "I'm okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why are there four humans here?" Seungmin asked, his voice echoing in Jisung's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They were by the riverbank, and Felix wanted to help me." Chan replied. "So I brought him here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now that you helped the wolf, why don't we just get on our way?" Minho suggested, motioning for Felix to follow him. Both completely unaware that the wolves were having their own conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black cloaked boy tried to get up from the cave floor, but Chan growled again, his paws keeping Felix pinned in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chan, you should let him go." Changbin growled from his spot near the far side of the cave. "You yourself said that we should never get attached to humans." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix isn't going anywhere." Chan replied, his voice deeper and more threatening than usual. "He's mine now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we officially lost him." Jisung said, knowing that the full moon could affect their behavior at times. It could make their instincts more animalistic which none of them enjoyed. Chan was clearly affected now, and he may not remember his actions by the time the sun rises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I'm going anywhere." Felix said, giving up the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't stay here though, can we?" The blue cloaked boy asked. "You remember what the leaders told us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They also tried to brainwash us and kept us locked up." Minho replied, his tone sharp yet a bit joking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin let out a sigh. "Well, they haven't killed us yet, so that's already different from what we were told. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung grew more curious about the group, wondering what kind of village they had lived in before. So far, it didn't seem too appealing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't just kick them outside." Jisung said to his pack, feeling some sympathy for the four. He also enjoyed the sharp scent radiating from Minho, but he tried to ignore that reason. "We can let them stay here for the night and talk to them properly in the morning." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, but keep them away from me." Changbin replied, rolling over in his spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung took a few steps closer to Minho, gripping the white cloak in his jaws. He enjoyed the other's scent as he tugged on Minho's clothes lightly, getting the other's attention. He motioned for the human to follow him over to his spot in the round cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man seemed hesitant at first, but eventually followed Jisung along with his friends. The wolf led them to a small space against the cave wall that he thought would be comfortable for them to lay on. It was Jisung's bed, but since he wouldn't be using it tonight, he didn't mind letting them use it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we'll stay for tonight, but we're leaving first thing tomorrow." Minho said, sitting down on the straw mattress. "Felix, are you okay over there?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked to the other boy and smiled internally. Felix had fallen asleep, Chan resting his head across the human's lap. For once, the pack leader actually seemed peaceful and relaxed in his sleep. It was a miracle really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung moved across the cave and laid down, giving the humans some space. He didn't want to frighten them or make them uneasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curling up into a small ball, Jisung closed his eyes. He could still smell Minho in his nose which was a bit strange to Jisung. It was like he couldn't get used to the scent of him in particular. It stood out among the rest, and Jisung wasn't sure why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{Y.JI}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 09, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up, Jeongin's body felt sore. He was a bit confused at first but recalled the events of yesterday and understood why his body was in pain. He never thought he'd ever go cliff jumping or go over the side of a waterfall. He never thought he'd leave the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin looked across the cave, expecting to find the Beasts from last night. Instead, Jeongin was greeted by four other boys. All of them were sleeping...naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin sat up and rubbed his eyes, the heavy fur he was sleeping under sliding off of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, we're not dead yet, so I guess these Beasts aren't as bad as we were told. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or we just got super lucky...but who are these guys? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shifted beside Jeongin, waking up as well. He let out a long groan as he stretched out his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and Minho didn't hit me repeatedly while I was sleeping, did you?" Hyunjin asked, sitting up and stretching his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If Minho hit you I'm sure you probably wouldn't have woken up this morning." Jeongin replied with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeongin? Hyunjin? Is that you?" Felix asked, his voice hushed and coming from the center of the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin stood up, seeing his friend pinned to the ground, a blonde haired man keeping Felix in place. The other couldn't even sit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's us." Hyunjin replied. "Are you okay over there?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so...I just...this guy wasn't here when I fell asleep, was he?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You fell asleep with a Beast." Jeongin replied. "But maybe-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you not talk so fucking loud?" A voice grumbled from across the space. "It's too early for this shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We weren't even talking that loud." Hyunjin argued. "But if you want me to be loud, I can arrange that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high pitched note echoed in the space and everyone who was once sleeping was wide awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! What's going on?" A brunette asked, lying a little ways away from where Jeongin was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Grumpy over there wanted some noise, so I delivered." Hyunjin replied. "But that's beside the point, who are you guys and what did you do with those Beasts?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For starters, could you not use the term Beasts?" The grump with the silver hair asked. "We're werewolves." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Werewolves? Like half human, half wolf?" Jeongin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While "Beasts" became a general term used for lots of unexplained creatures, Jeongin recounted hearing the term "werewolf" once before. His grandmother had told him a story when he was much younger about a human who had encountered a large wolf in the woods. The human had slain the wolf without knowing of it's divine origins. As punishment, his soul was fused with the wolf's, forever cursed to walk the earth as a beast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, there were more details to the story, but Jeongin couldn't recount them at the moment. He was focused on not staring at the four nude males lying around the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly." The blonde replied, sitting up beside Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um...would you mind, maybe putting on some clothes?" Felix's voice asked, Jeongin watching as the blonde man's eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin quickly looked away as the man stood up and grabbed a fur that was nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I forgot we don't exactly shift back with clothes on." The blonde said. "My name is Chan by the way. The grumpy one over there is Changbin, the brunette is Jisung, and the uninterested one is Seungmin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin looked over the maroon haired boy. His back was turned to the rest of the group, and Jeongin wondered what he looked like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Chan, I'm guessing you were the blonde wolf from last night. Why exactly did you drag Felix away?" Hyunjin questioned. "He's not some chew toy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I do that?" Chan asked, his eyes wide again. He scratched at the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, my instincts must've taken over. I didn't hurt you, did I?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Sorry about your nose, I just-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lucky he didn't hit your eye." Hyunjin chimed in. "Felix has impeccable aim when he wants to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we appreciate your hospitality, but we should really be leaving." Minho said. "I hope your lives aren't filled with too much more misfortune." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you four just stay?" Jisung asked. "Felix said yesterday that you were on the run from someone. They probably won't find you here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably won't cut it." Minho replied, lifting up the hood of his white cloak. "I need certainty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho motioned the other's over, and Jeongin quickly climbed out of the homemade bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kind of wished they could stay because his curiosity went unfulfilled. He wanted to know more about the Beas-werewolves that the village had warned them so much about. So much so, that no one ever wanted to be outside after the sun went down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why exactly are you four on the run?" Chan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we wouldn't end up being caged birds." Minho replied, ushering Jeongin and Felix out of the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun reached the youngest eyes, and he squinted, feeling them pulsing with discomfort. He shielded the light with his hand as they began to walk towards the grove's exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we really not going to stay?" Felix asked. "If the villagers look again today and can't find us because we're hidden, that might give us a better chance at getting away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But if we stay, we run the risk of them finding us." Minho argued. "Knowing the leaders, they'll search high and low to find us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't they just find someone else to marry?" Hyunjin pouted. "I mean, we're great and all, but they should really get a hint." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin chuckled a little, but his smile soon faded away. He thought back to his time in the village. He thought about the times he spent with Youngtae. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know Minho says it was bad but...was it really? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-MAY 02, X299- </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The white petals fell from the blossoming tree above. His tongue poked the inside of his cheek as he focused on his current task. Holding the apple steady in his hand, Jeongin turned the knife slightly and cut very gently. He connected two points and pulled out the thin piece from its spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flicking it into his mouth, Jeongin admired his work. There wasn't much to do within the Leader's House, so Jeongin had lots of time to perfect his food carving skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That looks great, Innie. You've definitely improved from last time." Felix complemented, his arms wrapping around Jeongin's shoulders from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger placed the apple on the small wooden table and leaned his body back against Felix. "Can you play now? I'm starting to get a little bored." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh really?" Felix questioned, Jeongin hearing the smile on the other's lips. "Then I guess it's a good thing I brought this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deck of hand painted cards was shown in front of Jeongin's face and the younger sat up. "You got cards? How?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kunwoo bought them. I had to do some begging but he finally caved." Felix said with a huge grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He extended the deck of cards to Jeongin and the younger took a closer look at the paintings on them. Each card had its own picture along with its number and suit. He wondered how much something like this cost since it seemed to be made from really fine materials. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you got these." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better believe it, because they're yours." Felix said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin quickly shook his head. "No they aren't." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are now. I had Kunwoo get them for you." Felix said, though Jeongin felt as though it was a lie. "You seemed like you could use a new hobby around here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what about you?" Jeongin asked, knowing Felix was just as stuck as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess you'll just have to invite me to play against you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeongin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar sound of his name had Jeongin sitting up from Felix. He turned and saw Youngtae entering the courtyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin and Felix scrambled to stand, both bowing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back." They both said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kunwoo was looking for you, Felix." Youngtae said, looking at the red haired boy. "He's in the library." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded and quickly walked off, Jeongin catching the other glancing back with a comforting smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you have here?" Youngtae asked, his gaze on the cards in the younger's hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Felix got me some playing cards." Jeongin said. "We were going to play together before you arrived." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngtae nodded. "You didn't ask for them did you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shook his head quickly, avoiding eye contact like he was taught. "No, I didn't. Felix surprised me with them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngtae mused out a hum of approval. "Good. You remember what I told you, correct?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded. "I have everything I need right here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngtae placed his fingers under Jeongin's chin and raised his head so the younger could look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. Everything you'll ever need is right here." Youngtae said. "Now let's go prepare for dinner. I heard we're having a big feast today to celebrate our arrival back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded as he followed beside the taller man, keeping his eyes down. The five leaders had left earlier that week to meet with other villages. Now that they've returned the usual feast was prepared to celebrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin glanced into one of the study rooms, seeing Hyunjin and Minho inside, both hovered over what looked to be a map.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest didn't dare to stop and join since Youngtae was beside him. It would be rude to leave one of the leaders like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once dinner is finished, I want you to go over the village rules again. I would also like you to study the history of some of the neighboring villages." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded at Youngtae's demands, knowing it was best to just agree and get it done rather than argue. Nothing good ever came from arguing with the leaders.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for the positive feedback. They are super encouraging to read!</p><p>I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy and if you haven't listened to Changbin' and Felix's song "좋으니까" or Stray Kids newest song collaboration "Going Dumb" you should. ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>{K.SM}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 09, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sweet scent that had overtook Seungmin's senses left his nose, and the werewolf finally rolled over to face the rest of the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't that Seungmin didn't want to get to know the humans, he just didn't want to get to know someone who was only going to leave. It was a waste of time in his opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the shirt nearby, Seungmin slipped it over his head. He reached for his pants, quickly slipping them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group had seen each other naked many times before, but it was still an awkward thing. At least it was for Seungmin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I really drag Felix here last night?" Chan asked, tying the strings on his pants tighter around his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You even tried to attack Minho when he tried to take him from you." Jisung added, making Chan's ears turn red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I can't believe I did that." Chan groaned. "I guess I lost myself last night." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never seen you so attached to anything or anyone before." Seungmin said. "So why was Felix different from everything else?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shrugged. "I don't know. I remember meeting him in the woods and his gentle scent, and then...I remember Jisung pinnig him down. After that, I don't recall much." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we can ask another pack about it sometime? It seems kind of strange." Jisung replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cave fell silent as everyone continued to try and look presentable again. It was always a bit of a pain shifting into a wolf and back again, especially when forced to. The change always left his body sore and a headache lingered in the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we follow them?" Jisung suddenly asked, moving towards the cave's exit. "I mean, we could at least make sure they get out of this area okay. Other packs might not take kindly to them if they trespass in their territory. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin felt his chest tighten a little as he thought about the enemy pack finding the group of humans. His mind specifically focused on the boy with the blue cloak. His snowy white hair looked so soft and he smelled so...fresh and clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They aren't our problem." Changbin replied. "Besides, who's to say they won't try and kill us when they have the chance?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not all humans are like that." Jisung replied, his voice sounding a bit meek. "If they wanted to kill us, they probably would've done it by now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if we get caught up in their affairs, who's to say the people after them won't kill us? You heard what they called us. We're nothing but beasts to them...monsters." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But now they know differently." Jisung argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you care so much about them anyway?" Changbin questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it so wrong to want to make sure another person's life isn't at stake?" Jisung asked, sounding overly appalled by Changbin's question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin rolled his eyes and walked around the cave, stopping when he spotted a card on the floor near Jisung's bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking it up, Seungmin didn't recognize the playing card. He wasn't even sure they had any. The card itself was clearly hand painted and showed a scene of two lovers in a boat together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin brought the card closer to his nose, picking up the faint smell that belonged to the white haired human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" Jisung asked, walking over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a playing card." Seungmin replied. "I think it belongs to the boy with the blue cloak." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung tried to snatch the card from Seungmin, but the younger held on to it tightly. He was not giving something like this to Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we should return it to him." Jisung said, his tone insinuating something that had to be read between the lines. "Can't play a card game with a missing card, can you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin looked back to the object in his hand before looking at their pack leader for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Seungmin didn't want to see the humans again, he felt a subtle need to return the item to the white haired boy. He wanted to deliver it personally too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to go." Chan replied with a mischievous smile. "Afterall, what's the use of keeping cards around if you don't have a complete set?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Us? As in, me, too?" Changbin questioned. "You can't be serious, Chan?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can stay here if you want." Chan replied, moving towards the exit of the cave. "We won't be too long." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin followed Jisung out of the cave as he tucked the card away into his pocket. He wondered why the human would've been carrying around a deck of cards in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which way do you think they went?" Jisung asked as they exited the grove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin breathed in the crisp air, trying to pick up a scent. It was faint, but Seungmin picked up the trace of the humans and began to lead the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Seungmin wasn't as strong as Chan or Changbin, he made up for his lack of strength with his sense of smell. Even in his human body, Seungmin's sense of smell was far greater than the rest of the pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way they were heading, Seungmin knew they would undoubtedly run into the four humans. There was a small plateau that was about seven feet high this way. It was climbable but took some time to scale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, the sounds of voices danced in the breeze and Seungmin found his feet moving a little faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can do it Minho, you're almost there." Felix cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just put your foot...no not there...not there either." Hyunjin's voice slowly tapered off, his enthusiasm declining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small twig snapped under Seungmin's foot as he tried to get closer and within seconds a knife whizzed by his ear, a faint whoosh sounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blade landed in the tree behind Seungmin and the maroon haired boy let out the breath that got trapped in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black cloaked boy came rushing over, an apologetic look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am so sorry, I didn't-you're not hurt, are you?" Felix asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really have a way of greeting people." Chan said, handing the knife back to Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy tucked it into the belt wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, like I said earlier, I'm not really used to being outside yet." Felix said. "But why did you guys come out here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to return something to..." Seungmin pulled the card from his pocket and Felix's eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human turned his head back to his friends. "Jeongin, come over here!" Felix called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white haired boy came running over, his eyes going wide at the card in Seungmin's hand. Jeongin pulled the pouch from his waist and opened it up, holding it out for Seungmin to drop it inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for returning it." Jeongin said, pulling both strings to close up the top before tying it back onto his belt. "Felix and I would be said if we couldn't play with the cards anymore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix! Jeongin!" It was Minho's voice, the boy was now up on the plateau. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like we should go but, thanks for bringing the card." Jeongin said with a smile, Seungmin trying hard to remain composed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not one to get flustered easily, but Jeongin was...cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue cloaked boy began to run back towards Hyunjin as the raven haired boy began to climb up. Seungmin found himself wishing he could run after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks again for letting us stay the night in your home, and sorry again for the knife throwing." Felix said. He looked to Chan. "Make sure you change the bandage on your nose later today and don't do anything strenuous with your wrist." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix ran off before any of them could respond, Seungmin wondering why exactly people like them would be on the run from a village. There was no way they would survive out in the world on their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Minho and Hyunjin made up for the other two's...innocence? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin watched as Hyunjin tried to climb up the side of the plateau. It wasn't very graceful and was clearly not something they had ever done before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small breeze blew into Seungmin's face, and he picked up on a few new scents. They didn't belong to anyone he knew, but it was definitely humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should hide." Seungmin said, motioning his friends behind a large boulder that was conveniently placed nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Jisung asked, peeking around the side of the large rock next to Seungmin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's more humans approaching." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin looked around the area, making sure to stay hidden out of sight. Approaching the two boys was a smaller group of people and Seungmin didn't like the way the group carried itself. Something felt...off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{H.HJ}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 09, X303-</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pulled his body up with the vine as his feet helped move him up the side of the plateau. Minho reached down from above and Hyunjin took his hand. The elder helped him up the rest of the way and Hyunjin lied downpour a few seconds to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was incredibly sore from yesterday's event and climbing up a seven foot plateau was not in his agenda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling over, Hyunjin saw Jeongin grabbing the sturdy vine. The youngest placed his one of his feet up against the earth but stopped quickly as his head whipped around, Felix's doing the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following their gaze, Hyunjin could feel the color drain from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho, what do we do?" Hyunjin asked. "We can't leave them down there alone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Load your bow." Minho replied, his eyes fixed on the small group of villagers that approached the youngest two below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin grabbed an arrow and loaded it on the string. He stood up, and aimed it slowly. He waited for one of the villagers to make the first move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Jeongin and Felix tried to move away, their backs pressed against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One man tried to reach out and grab Jeongin and Hyunjin released the string. The arrow soared down, entering into the man's arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud cry echoed throughout the woods and Hyunjin met the man's angry gaze. The raven haired boy loaded his bow again and aimed it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because we were requested to bring you all back alive, doesn't mean we won't hesitate to hurt you." One of the other men called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin turned his arrow as Jeongin and Felix were both grabbed, their arms pinned behind their backs as they were forced to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wanted to release the string was was scared he might hit one of his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do we do?" Hyunjin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouts filled the air and both boys turned their attention down below. A large, silver wolf tossed a bloody body to the side as he went to attack his next victim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho moved quickly beside Hyunjin, grabbing a vine and scaling down the side of the plateau. Hyunjin watched from above as he waited for Minho to reach the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few villagers tried attacking the wolf but soon ran off, leaving the wounded and dead. Hyunjin unloaded his arrow and slipped it back into the quiver. He slung the bow across his body and began repelling down the side of the plateau. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once his feet hit the ground below, he ran over to his group. Three other familiar faces joined them as well as they surrounded the wolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver wolf shifted back into Changbin, the other now naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin turned away, and quickly removed his red cloak. He tossed it in the other's direction, not completely sure why he felt the need to help the other. Maybe it was because Hyunjin was still not used to seeing other's nude? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Changbin muttered, wrapping the red cloth around himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin just nodded, still avoiding eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for helping us." Felix said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure there will be other people coming to look for you." Chan said. "Are you sure you don't want to wait with us at the cave for a few days?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin considered it. He knew the leaders could be relentless when they wanted to be. Once news broke that villagers were attacked and killed, there would probably be a mob heading this way. The villagers might expect them to have kept running so it could be beneficial to hide under their noses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking to Minho, Hyunjin waited for the older's input. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do we know this isn't some sort of crazy plan to trap us?" Minho questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we wanted to kill you we would've done it by now." Changbin replied. "As I did with your...village members."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Plus, you could kill us just as easily as we could kill you." Seungmin replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked back to Minho, the dark haired boy biting into his lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, we'll stay." Minho agreed. "But we're leaving by sun down tomorrow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled. "Great. And since we still seem so unsure of one another, why don't we enable a buddy system? That way we keep an eye on each other." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A buddy system?" Changbin questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since you seem so excited, why don't you pick first?" Jisung teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I have to?" Changbin questioned, his eyes going around the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, then I'll pick first." Jisung said, walking over to Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why me?" Felix questioned, his eyes wide in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you seem like the least hostile one here." Jisung replied, wrapping the other in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin tried not to chuckle seeing the look on Chan's face. He looked like he was mad at another kid who stole his toy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I choose Minho." Chan replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we're choosing then I choose Seungmin." Hyunjin said, not wanting to be spoken for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That left Jeongin with Changbin, but Hyunjin knew the youngest would be fine. Even though Changbin didn't seem the most enthusiastic about humans, Jeongin was not someone that was easily hated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it's settled." Chan said. "Everyone needs to eat, sleep, and wash with their buddies." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Changbin questioned. "I am not bathing with any of them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I guess you won't bathe at all." Chan replied. "Now let's get back to the cave before more villagers show up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin followed behind the wolves as they led the way back to the grove. He was still a bit skeptical about the others and their intentions, but he appreciated their help. He just didn't understand why they were helping them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>They were supposed to be merciless beasts.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you guys hungry?" Chan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Jeongin replied instantly. "We haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we have plenty of food back at the cave." Chan replied, earning a jab to arm by Changbin's elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group crossed into the grove, and Hyunjin began to wonder how the werewolves ended up here in the first place. He thought about asking but decided to save the question for later. Besides, it wasn't like they were going to stay long enough for them to become good friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...the whole werewolf thing...how does it work?" Minho asked as they entered the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, our souls are mixed with that of a wolf's which then leads to some...alterations physically." Jisung replied, sitting down at a wooden table. "The moon can sometimes affect certain aspects of our lives. Like last night the moon was full so we were forced to transform." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds painful." Felix said, sitting down next to Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is." Seungmin replied, Hyunjin sitting down next to him. "We can change at will, but we try not to unless it's necessary since it drains a lot of our energy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it ruins our clothes." Jisung added. "I hate having to buy new clothes every time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin glanced over from the table and saw Changbin putting on a shirt. His muscular body was on display for a brief second. There were a few scars on his back that Hyunjin noticed and grew curious about, but he kept his questions to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A plate was set in front of Hyunjin, and the dark haired boy turned his attention back to the table. Chan and Jisung were both adding food to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was quite a variety of fruits and some bread. A cocoa spread was added to the table as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, is there anything we should know about why you boys are being hunted down by your village?" Changbin asked, sitting across from Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our only means of freedom was by leaving." Minho replied, Felix and Jeongin both shifting in their seats as they stared at the food on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we were fine stay-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We weren't fine." Minho corrected Jeongin. "What they were doing to us wasn't good nor was it healthy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin agreed with Minho. It was more difficult for the younger two to realize that running was for the best. Jeongin and Felix were a bit more...conditioned than the older two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did they do?" Jisung asked, taking a bite of his food.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll tell you another time." Minho replied, grabbing a piece of bread from the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin noticed Felix and Jeongin both still staring at the food, his heart breaking a little at the sight. They may have run away, but the village would always leave some sort of scar in their lives. Hyunjin just hoped things would get better soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{S.CB}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 09, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking another bite of his apple, Changbin noticed the white haired boy next to him hadn't touched any of the food, despite saying he was hungry earlier. He noticed the red haired human also didn't touch the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not poisonous." Changbin said to the boy beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded but still didn't move his hands towards the food. Rolling his eyes, Changbin grabbed an apple and an orange and set them on the boy's plate. He grabbed a slice of bread and set his own apple down to put the cocoa spread on the slice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put it on the boy's plate, ignoring the surprised glances from his packmates. He knew what they were thinking, but Changbin just went back to eating his apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Jeongin." Hyunjin assured. "You can eat." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin watched the boy nod before taking a hesitant bite of the bread. A smile spread across the boy's face, and Changbin wondered why the younger was so hesitant. Felix was eating now as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how long have you four known each other?" Felix asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jisung and I have known each other for a long time." Chan said. "We actually came from the same village before." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You lived in a village?" Hyunjin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We weren't always werewolves." Changbin replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's something that just happened one day." Jisung added. "Chan and I met Changbin and Seungmin only a few years ago. We met by chance during a full moon and became a pack together." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like you four were destined to meet then." Hyunjin said, looking at Changbin across the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver haired boy pretended not to notice, continuing to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny? Fate? It's all just a cruel excuse. It doesn't exist. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you four meet?" Jisung asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I practically raised these boys." Minho replied proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're only a year older than me." Hyunjin pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I taught you three everything you know." Minho replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "The only thing you taught me was what not to do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And by teaching you what not to do, I taught you what to do." Minho argued with a grin. "You're welcome." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin's foot tapped something under the table, and the silver haired boy felt his ears beginning to heat up when Hyunjin's gaze met his. He thought his gaze was intimidating but Hyunjin's was equally as intimidating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." Changbin muttered, looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to think of the intoxicating scent that lingered in his nose. It was all over the red cloak Hyunjin handed him earlier, and Changbin hated to admit how much the raven haired boy's scent affected him. It was different from the others'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to ignore it, but it was getting more and more difficult now that he was so close to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just smells good, that's all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't like him. I just like his scent. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we have enough food for dinner tonight?" Changbin asked Chan, trying to distract his wandering mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We might need some more meat if everyone wants a decent portion." Chan replied, looking into the cool storage which was buried into the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix and I can go to the nearby market and get more." Jisung volunteered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way." Minho protested. "Felix has a target on his back right now, and I'm not letting him go out there. Chan and I will go instead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what if you get caught?" Jeongin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I put you and Felix in charge." Minho replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Hyunjin said, offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But in all seriousness, if something happens to me, you and Felix have to listen to Hyunjin, okay?" Minho said, and Jeongin nodded. "But it's unlikely I'll get caught." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't they just stay here, and one of us goes with you?" Changbin asked Chan, wondering why they were avoiding the obvious answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he likes the buddy system he created." Seungmin replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I'll take Jisung with me." Chan said. "The rest of you will wait here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group all nodded, and Changbin crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seungmin, I am entrusting you to take care of my buddy while I'm away." Jisung said melodramatically. "Don't let anything happen to him, okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better leave now if you want to make it to the market and back at a decent time." Seungmin replied, waving off the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung pouted as he was dragged away by Chan, leaving the rest of the group to sit in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, if we're intruding on your lives." Felix said. "We appreciate the help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get used to it." Changbin said, his tone harsher than he intended. Minho shot him a glare as Felix looked hurt, and Changbin explained what he meant. "I mean, not every werewolf pack will be as forgiving as we are." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded. "Then I guess fate is on our side." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no such thing as fate." Changbin scoffed. "We are-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before you go off on a tangent, why don't you take Minho and Jeongin to go get water from the river?" Seungmin suggested. "We're running low on fresh water." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if their villagers show up?" Changbin questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll go with Felix and Hyunjin." Seungmin replied. "I'll be able to smell if they're approaching quicker than you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix is staying here." Minho said. "I'll go instead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't I go?" Felix asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it's safer here." Minho replied, getting up from his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now let's go before we give the villagers more of a chance to arrive." Minho said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be back." Hyunjin said as he followed the other two out of the cave, Seungmin grabbing a large tub on the way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin finished the food on his plate, something still on his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, do you two want to explain to me why you really ran away from your village?" Changbin asked, wondering what they would say without Minho around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired boy always seemed to avoid the actual reason, and it made Changbin skeptical. It wasn't that he felt scared or nervous around them, he just wanted the full story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin and Felix exchanged uneasy glances, neither one of them speaking for a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were supposed to get married to the leaders of the village." Felix said. "Minho and Hyunjin said that what they were doing to us was wrong, so we ran away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what do you two think?" Changbin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Jeongin replied. "I guess I don't know much about the outside world, so I'm not sure how relationships are supposed to go. I thought what they were doing was out of love, but I'm just not sure." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho and Hyunjin have always looked out for us, so we trust them and their judgment." Felix added. "They've been outside of the village before, so I'm sure they know more about certain things." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin nodded slowly, thinking about their words. He pitied them in a way. If they really were stuck in their village for years, it must've been boring and lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess they wouldn't know what they were missing out on though. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long have you been a werewolf for?" Felix asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Five, maybe six years." Changbin replied. "What exactly has your village told you about us...about Beasts?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were taught that people shouldn't leave the village walls at night because Beasts would be roaming around. They said that Beasts would show no mercy and kill us if we were to ever encounter one." Felix replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I guess they aren't completely wrong." Changbin said, knowing there were werewolves that roamed at night looking for a human feast. "But we were regular humans once too. We still are human, just...different now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess everything Felix and I know has to be forgotten." Jeongin said, his voice a bit somber. "But if it means we can see the world, then I guess it isn't so bad." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you four have been really kind to us, so thank you." Felix added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess you boys aren't the worst humans I've ran into." Changbin said, looking away from the two smiling faces as he felt his ears starting to heat up. "Is there a certain place you're heading?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't really know the final destination." Jeongin replied. "I think Minho and Hyunjin are just trying to get us to the harbor." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harbor? The one east of here?" Changbin questioned, knowing it was the closest one to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so." Felix replied. "I believe Minho said it was in another village." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When was the last time Minho or Hyunjin left your village?" Changbin asked, already guessing the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been a while. Two or three years maybe." Felix guessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin nodded. "Well, I hate to tell you this but that harbor hasn't been used in years. The village was wiped out by a plague. If you're trying to find a water route, you'll have to go north or south." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin had never seen such genuine disappointment before, and it almost physically hurt to see. The silver haired boy looked away as he tried to ignore their obvious sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't get attached. They'll be gone by tomorrow night, and we'll all forget we ever met. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin didn't even know why he was still asking questions and trying to get to know them. He couldn't get attached to humans. He didn't want to get attached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I guess we'll have to rewrite our plans." Jeongin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But the North and South harbors are probably weeks, if not months away from here on foot." Felix argued. "Maybe it would be best to just give up? They might not punish us too horribly if we-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not giving up and getting taken back to that village." Changbin interrupted, not sure why he had such strong feelings being built up as Felix talked about returning to the village. His mind flashed to the raven haired boy, for some reason and it made him even more upset. "I mean...you should keep fighting if you really want your freedom." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin cast his eyes down to his hands as a blush reached his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't believe I said that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, you don't seem like it at first, but you're very kind." Felix said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kind of like a sheep in wolf's clothing." Jeongin added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin rolled his eyes at their statements but seeing them smile made it difficult to keep a straight face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope Seungmin comes back soon before I really start getting attached. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{L.F}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 09, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fearing the monsters that lurked outside at night was always taught to Felix. He was told they were merciless creatures that would make you suffer till your very last breath. That they would tear you limb from limb and eat you without caring about your screams of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange because even with that raised fear, Felix wasn't really as scared as he thought he'd be when he first met Chan in the woods last night. Sure there was a bit of fear, but after looking into Chan's eyes, Felix thought he felt an instant connection. He knew the wolf wouldn't hurt him unless provoked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix couldn't understand where that fear all started from. The four werewolves they were with were just a speck in a much larger field, but Felix couldn't imagine any of them tearing another person apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Changbin said, they were human once too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slow down, slow down." Felix heard Hyunjin say, the other's voice echoing within the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the three appeared, all of them carrying part of the large tub they brought to collect water. They carefully placed it down against the wall, all of them collapsing to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was my exercise for the week." Minho said. "I did not expect it to be that heavy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you guys do that everyday?" Hyunjin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Depends on how much water we use daily." Seungmin replied. "But usually it's Chan and Changbin who go get the water." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were there villagers out there?" Changbin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nodded. "I picked up on a faint smell on the way back. They'll probably be around the area soon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now that we have that taken care of, what do we do now?" Hyunjin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you guys usually do for fun?" Felix asked, looking at Changbin and then Seungmin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We usually go hunting or go into the village nearby." Seungmin replied. "But since you're being hunted, it's probably best we stay here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can play a card game?" Jeongin suggested. "Or something else." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can play-" Seungmin stopped talking, his head turning towards the entrance of the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin seemed to be alerted by something too and Minho moved closer to Felix, standing behind the younger while Hyunjin stood by Jeongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Minho asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's humans nearby." Seungmin replied. "We should stay quiet for a while." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix felt Minho's hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. A part of Felix still wanted to give up and just surrender, but a deeper part of him dreaded the thought of being caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>I don't want to marry Kunwoo. </span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to marry him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>It can be avoided. </span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's inevitable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>I dislike him. </span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love him.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>- APRIL 26, X299 - </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The black silk sash was cinched around his waist and tied tightly behind him, preventing oxygen from reaching his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't we loosen this a little bit?" Felix asked the seamstress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I apologize, but this is how the clothes were requested to be worn." The woman replied, a bit of sympathy lingering in her words. "Plus, this way your slender figure is much more prominent under the loose layers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is all this really necessary?" Felix asked, already feeling embarrassed about having to walk through the village in a ceremonial way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that the Leaders like a show." The woman chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I don't." Felix mumbled, trying to tug at the sash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you look great." The seamstress said, stepping back to admire her work. "Kunwoo is lucky you have you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled weakly. Whenever he heard Kunwoo's name, he couldn't help the dread that settled around him. He respected what the Leaders have done for the village, but he wasn't ready to be engaged. He hardly even knew Kunwoo, recalling only two times when they exchanged words. Why Felix was chosen to be his betrothed was beyond the red haired boy's comprehension. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's nothing that special about me, so why choose me? There are plenty of others to choose from. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready to go?" A familiar voice asked, making Felix perk up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the parade through the village wasn't going to be a lonely one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it too late to fake my death?" Felix asked, walking over to Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven haired boy chuckled. "Not if you let me join you. We can make it look like we were doomed lovers, both dying in each other's arms with poison in hand." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't you marrying Kunwoo?" Felix questioned. "You both seem to like theatrics." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard he lost a sword fight with Sungbin." Hyunjin replied, making Felix smack the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying I was second pick?" Felix questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you two arguing about?" Minho asked, entering the room with Jeongin, both of them tugging at the sashes around their waists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing important." Hyunjin replied, wrapping his arms around Felix's shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, do they want us to suffocate on the walk there?" Minho grumbled. "I swear, if I didn't love my parents I would've run away before all this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we all would've." Felix replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a soft knock on the door signaling the start of the ceremony. Music filled the quiet air, and Felix was quickly placed behind Hyunjin with Jeongin beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin seemed to be dreading this just as much as Felix, but they both wore smiles as the two doors opened up, letting in the bright sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix squinted his eyes for a few seconds as his  pupils adjusted to the sudden light. Hyunjin and Minho began to walk out and Felix could feel his heart racing in his chest. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix felt a hand push gently on his back, ushering him out the door. He walked beside Jeongin as the villagers cheered and congratulated them, creating a clear path for them to follow up to the Leaders House. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many thoughts swirled around in Felix's head. Some were worries and some were just crazy scenarios of escape. Despite getting lost in his head, Felix maintained a smile as he walked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand suddenly wrapped around Felix's, intertwining their fingers. The gesture was comforting and Felix was grateful for Jeongin's initiative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk felt endless, but maybe it was because he could hardly breathe with the sash around his waist. They walked up the slight hill towards the Leaders House, Felix feeling the pit in his stomach growing upon seeing Kunwoo's smiling face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something told him to run away and never look back, but he knew he had to go through with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin separated from Felix once they reached the top of the hill and the red haired boy joined Kunwoo's side. The older man wrapped his arm around Felix's waist and the younger had to fight the urge to pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look beautiful." Kunwoo complimented, leaning down to whisper in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix forced a bigger smile. "Thanks, but was making us wear such tight sashes around our waists really necessary?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunwoo chuckled, his fingers tightening around Felix's waist. "It was Jungil's idea." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music came to an end and the crowd of villagers were now crowded around the eight on top of the hill. Jungil began to give a speech with Minho at his side but Felix couldn't focus on the other's words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunwoo's fingers tapped rhymically one by one on Felix's hip bone. He really wanted to push the other's hand away but instead he just placed his own hand on top of Kunwoo's to stop the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't believe this would be his life now. He couldn't believe he was going to marry someone he didn't even love. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this really my fate?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, just wanted to thank everyone for all the positive feedback on this story! It's super encouraging😁</p>
<p>If you are reading my other fic that I'm working on, that will be updated in the next day or two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>{H.JS}</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 09, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maple Village was busy as always, but Chan and Jisung had managed to get what they needed quickly. Now, it was just about making it back to the cave without running into any of the villagers hunting down the boys currently staying with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still relatively early in the morning, but Jisung couldn't wait for dinner. He was ready to grill up the meat now. He was always a fan of the protein, but ever since his soul bonded with that of a wolf's, Jisung's favoritism towards the food grew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what do you think of Minho, Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin?" Chan asked, striking up a conversation while they walked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think they mean well." Jisung replied, ignoring the way his mind wandered to the blue haired human. "I'm still curious on why they ran away from their village though. It just seems like a strange thing to do especially since they're being tracked down." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a little strange but..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what?" Jisung asked, raising a brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you feel any sort of connection with them?" Chan asked. "Like a...a...I don't really know how to describe it. I just feel this pull towards Felix and..." Chan stopped talking for a second, shaking his head. "Nevermind. It's probably nothing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung had never really seen Chan with such a loss for words. He usually expressed himself pretty well, but Jisung still understood what he meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess you could say that." Jisung replied. "My mind keeps wandering to Minho for some reason, and I don't even know the guy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think there's something wrong with us?" Chan asked. "I mean...is it normal to feel this way towards someone? To feel such a need to be near them, to protect them?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung had those feelings toward his pack, but not to the extent that Chan seemed to be implying. While his "pull" towards Minho was strong, he wondered if Chan's was stronger towards Felix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The SKZ Pack was still relatively new to the whole werewolf scene compared to some of the other packs in the area. Even though it had been a few years, there was still a lot for them to learn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe we can visit one of the other packs tonight and ask if they know something?" Jisung suggested, knowing their friends would probably have an answer. "They have more experience with humans afterall." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan nodded. "That might be helpful." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung turned his head as his nose picked up on multiple scents. They were close to the cave so Jisung didn't like how he seemed to smell at least ten different humans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan seemed to smell them too because he was off in a flash. He ran towards the grove, and Jisung followed after him, Minho flashing in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why him? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys stopped as they saw a group of humans searching around near their home. One man noticed them and called out to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, have you two seen any boys around here in colored cloaks?" The man asked, running over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung could feel himself growing nervous as he clutched their bag of meat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We haven't seen anyone come through here." Chan replied, his voice calm. "Are these boys important to find?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man nodded. "The leaders of our village are adamant on us finding them. There's four of them, so if you could keep an eye out for them, that would be great." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan and Jisung nodded, turning away from the group and walking ahead. They hoped the people would leave soon, they were too close for comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do we just keep walking?" Jisung asked, his voice a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, don't look back either." Chan replied. "I'm sure the rest of the group is going to be fine. They don't seem like they've found the cave yet." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what if they do?" Jisung asked, Minho flashing across his mind again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet growl rumbled from Chan's throat, and Jisung knew something was definitely...different. Chan had never acted so protective before, and Jisung had never had someone constantly lingering around his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Changbin and Seungmin can handle it." Chan replied. "If anything goes-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys stopped in their tracks, hearing yelling coming from behind them. They turned around and saw a few men motioning for the other's to join them near the grove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho was at the forefront of Jisung's mind but he wanted to ask Chan what they should do first. Unfortunately, the leader was already running in the direction of the grove, leaving Jisung to try and catch up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung tried to think about what they should do when they arrived, but he couldn't really focus on anything but Minho. He tried to shake the blue haired boy from his mind but it didn't work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with me? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few screams were heard, and Jisung's wolf was just itching to take control. He really hated shifting, but with the current circumstance he really wondered if it would be a good idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two entered the grove, not able to hear voices better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't touch me!" Minho yelled, Jisung really having to stop himself from turning and ramaging inside the cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take another step and he dies." An unfamiliar voice threatened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung stepped over a bloody corpse on the way to the cave, a growl slipping from his throat as he looked at the threat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the cave, Jisung grabbed Chan's wrist. He could sense the other's anger and wanted to keep him grounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung's eyes found Minho in the cave, the other slitting a man's throat and letting his body fall. He was glad the other was safe, but a sadness lingered around him. He kind of wanted to be the one to protect the blue haired human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About time you two showed up." Changbin said, his clothes covered in blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you all okay?" Chan asked, his tone lower than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're fine." Seungmin replied. "Just a little surprised they found this place so quickly." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry for the danger." Jeongin said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll leave now and-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And leave us to take care of the mess?" Changbin questioned, cutting off Felix. "When these men don't return to your village, they'll send more back here. Even if you're gone, they'll figure out where we live and-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So why not come with us?" Felix suggested, Jisung catching Minho's glare. "It's not safe for you here anymore, so why not leave with us? We can help each other out." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung could feel himself wanting to agree so he could stay by Minho, but he refrained from voicing his agreement. He knew this was dangerous, and he really wasn't ready to just leave the place they had lived in for years. It was their home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, we'll go." Chan said, making the other wolves look at their leader with shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, you can't be serious?" Changbin questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Seungmin asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you and what did you do with Chan?" Jisung asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not like we have a choice at this point." Chan replied. "It's not ideal, but if we stay here we'll only be pestered and probably killed." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You four don't have to come with us." Minho assured, also seemingly against the idea. "We're sorry about dragging you into our drama, but to be fair, Chan was the one that dragged Felix here first." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it would be nice for them to come with us." Felix said. "They know this area better than we do which would be really helpful." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyunjin and I know this area too." Minho pointed out. "We'll be fine on our own." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But they know it better." Jeongin argued. "The East Harbor isn't even in use anymore because the village was wiped out by a plague." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho looked surprised and Jisung guessed that was where they were originally headed. They wouldn't make it off the land if they went there. No ship had docked at that harbor for years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then we'll take a vote." Chan said, everyone's eyes darting to one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung's eyes met with Minho's, and he could feel a small tug in his chest. He wanted to know why this stranger was so important. Why his mind always seemed to think about him. Why he didn't want to leave the other alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan cleared his throat after some silence. "All in favor of going together, raise your hand." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>{Y.JI}</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 09, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho didn't get mad or upset easily...at least not genuinely. Usually he'd make some kind of remark about how he would punish them but he was usually just in a teasing manner. When Minho got really upset or angry, he would go silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung was the last one to raise his hand during the vote, tipping the scales in favor of traveling together. Minho, Changbin and Seungmin did not seem too ecstatic about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin waited beside Hyunjin as the werewolves finished packing up their bags. He felt bad that they were moving from their home because of them, but he was happy to have some more travel companions. It wasn't everyday Jeongin got to meet new people or make friends. He was always stuck in the Leaders House with Felix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin looked at Seungmin, seeing the other trying to carry two bags. The younger walked over and tapped the other's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to to carry that one?" Jeongin asked, pointing to the bag in Seungmin's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, I can carry it." The maroon haired boy replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin wasn't convinced and thought helping carry a bag was the least he could do since they got wrapped up in their mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing hold of one of the straps, Jeongin took the bag from Seungmin and slipped his arms through the straps. He headed back towards Hyunjin before the other could protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven haired boy ruffled Jeongin's hair with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What a good kid you're being." Hyunjin teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not a kid." Jeongin replied with a pout. "Plus I feel bad that they have to move." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin looked back around the cave seeing Felix carrying one of Chan's bags as well. The two seemed to get along well which made Jeongin curious. It was like they were always close friends even though they all still knew next to nothing about each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is everyone ready to go?" Chan asked, his voice echoing around the cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." A few voices replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin found Changbin and walked beside him as they left the cave‐Chan wanting everyone to stick with their assigned buddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger could tell that Changbin didn't want to leave. The wolf would glance back at the cave and then the grove as they walked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll stay with some friends for today and plan out a route." Chan announced, leading the group with Minho. "Then we'll head for the North Harbor in the morning." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So we'll be outnumbered?" Minho questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, but like I said, if we wanted to kill you we would've done so already." Chan replied. "Trust me, these guys won't hurt you either." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How many other packs are around here?" Jeongin asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Two are close friends with us." Chan replied. "But there are about four other packs near here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded, his foot twisting in a small hole. He almost landed face first, but a pair of arms caught him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Th–thanks." Jeongin said, feeling embarrassed as he stood back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem." Seungmin replied with a small smile, before walking back ahead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin kept in line with Changbin, noticing his eyes were on Hyunjin. The red cloaked boy was quite handsome, so Jeongin couldn't blame Changbin for staring. There was something unattainable about Hyunjin which is probably why Sungbin chose him as a future husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Birds began to sing and Jeongin found himself focusing more on the scenery. The forest seemed endless and wasn't exactly what Jeongin imagined. It was serene yet there was a mysterious atmosphere surrounding them. He felt he could get lost rather easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Watch your step through here." Chan warned. "It gets a little rocky and unstable." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin looked down, lifting the bottom of his cloak a little so it wouldn't drag along the rocks and he could see better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each step up on to the next rock stretched Jeongin's sore muscles. His pace was a little slower than usual, but he was glad to see his friends were the same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was keeling over after a few steps, Seungmin trying to help the other up. To his right, Jeongin could see Changbin was tuned in to the scene. It wasn't anything new to the three other humans to see Hyunjin being dramatic, so Jeongin easily just passed by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is he going to be okay?" Changbin asked, pointing his thumb back at Hyunjin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. He's usually like that." Jeongin replied, turning his head back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin was still trying to support Hyunjin as they climbed up the rocks and Jeongin rolled his eyes. He was actually surprised how quickly Hyunjin let his personality show through. Whenever a guest arrived at the village, the older would try to be a completely different person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin looked up the hill, seeing they were almost to the top which he was grateful for. Changbin seemed relieved too, picking up his pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The werewolf would turn back every once and a while and help Jeongin up, his eyes sometimes wandering to Hyunjin and Seungmin behind them. Jeongin smiled to himself wondering if the wolf had formed a crush on his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the silver haired boy's standoffs looks, Jeongin found Changbin very kind. He wondered what a couple like Hyunjin and Changbin would look like together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching the top of the hill, the rocky terrain disappeared. From the top, they could see far into the horizon, a few other villages visible. The sea of trees stretched on for miles in all directions. Their leaves were gone now which made Jeongin want to come back in the spring to see all of the green. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself thinking this was why he was never allowed outside of the village before. If he had known how vast the world really was, he probably wouldn't have returned. The books in the library didn't really capture the atmosphere of being surrounded by nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This way." Chan said, beginning to lead the group down the steep side of the hill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin was careful where his feet were placed as they went diagonal down the hill. Chan turned them the other way, creating a zig–zag pattern down the hill. Jeongin was confident he could make it without an issue but before he knew it, his legs were swept out from under him and his body was practically rolling down the hill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The descent was only a few seconds long, but it felt like Jeongin's body was rolling for minutes. He reached the bottom, finding himself lying on something much softer and warmer than the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin lifted himself up, seeing Seungmin under him. They locked eyes, and Jeongin watched as Seungmin's dark irises suddenly turned gold. Jeongin swore he heard a quiet growl leave the other too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white haired boy quickly got off of the other, his body becoming cold except for his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry about that." Hyunjin said, sitting up from beside them, rubbing the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin chuckled and rolled his eyes seeing his friend. He should've known it was Hyunjin that dragged him down the hill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you three okay?" Felix asked, being the first one to run up to them, Jeongin's bow and arrows in hand. He must've dropped them before he really got rolling down the hill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're fine." Jeongin replied, feeling his heart still beating heavily in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess that's one way to get down the hill." Jisung said, helping Seungmin up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did we set a new record?" Jeongin asked, taking Felix's hand to be helped up. His body had never been more sore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You beat Chan's by a second or two." Jisung replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guess we'll have to go back to the top and do this all over again." Chan said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should really keep moving." Minho replied, not joining in on the lighthearted mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group all nodded and Chan continued to lead them through the woods. Jeongin stayed close to Changbin again, his mind wandering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was growing more and more comfortable around the four werewolves. It was like they had known each other before and were just meeting after a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was just the excitement of being able to make new friends, but Jeongin had never felt more...happy? ...Relieved? ...Safe? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin had only ever known the village and was never given the opportunity to make choices on his own while in the Leaders House. Youngtae made all of Jeongin's decisions which was fine at the time, but now the younger wondered how much he missed out on? How much the world had to offer now that he was on his own? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was scary to leave the familiarity behind, and Jeongin still felt some guilt for leaving the village. Yet, he was also excited to see the world and explore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Youngtae will forgive me, right? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>{K.SM}</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 09, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving the place they called home, hurt Seungmin a lot. It took him a long time to finally feel safe there, and now his safe haven was ripped from him. He supposed it shouldn't matter too much because he still had his pack, and now, he had his eye set on a certain blue cloaked boy for some reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin couldn't explain the sudden attraction he felt after falling down the hill with Jeongin, but the small tug he used to feel was much more of a harsh pull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a need to be closer to the human, and it irritated him that Changbin was walking so close to Jeongin. Seungmin had a lot of self control though, so he didn't follow through with his thoughts of just pulling Jeongin away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new emotions were just confusing to Seungmin, and he hoped they would go away soon. He didn't know how long he would be able to continue to ignore the urge to get closer to the white haired boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How often do you explore these woods?" Jeongin asked, Seungmin turning his head and realizing the other was talking to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin had moved back with Changbin, the two talking about something else behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great. Just what I need right now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do." Seungmin replied, trying to act as disinterested as possible. He really didn't want to get closer to the human, knowing they would part once they reached the North Harbor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What kinds of things do you usually do when you're bored?" Jeongin asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin just shrugged, hoping that would end the conversation. Or maybe he needed a conversation to distract himself from the alluring scent coming from the other? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you do when you're bored?" Seungmin asked, not wanting to focus on the other's scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a little weird, but I used to carve designs into food." Jeongin replied. "When I got bored with that, I started to do origami and then Felix got me playing cards. The one you found." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seems like you did a lot." Seungmin replied, ducking under a low branch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could say that." Jeongin replied. "I was bored a lot while staying in the Leaders House, so I really just made do with what I had access to." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leaders House?" Seungmin asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's like a large house that wraps around a courtyard and overlooks the village. Only the leaders and their significant others live there." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you were stuck there?" Seungmin asked, trying to piece together what he had heard about the four humans so far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Felix and I weren't allowed to leave the village pretty much our whole lives." Jeongin replied. "Hyunjin and Minho only had to start staying in the village a few years ago." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you've never been in the woods before?" Seungmin was in disbelief as Jeongin nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin couldn't imagine never being able to go and explore. Even when he was in a village, his parents always let him go out and adventure in the woods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A clicking noise caught Seungmin's attention, but he didn't get a chance to say anything before his body was suddenly pushed against Jeongin's and they were hoisted up in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan and Jisung were caught in another net about a foot ahead of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you guys have animal instincts or something?" Hyunjin questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Net traps aren't exactly on our list of worries." Jisung replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin tried to get his body as far away from Jeongin as possible but untangling their legs was more difficult than he thought. Plus, with the added baggage behind them and Jeongin's bow and quiver of arrows, it made it more difficult to create a distance between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The strong scent of the other was beginning to get trapped in Seungmin's nose, and he needed to get away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on, we'll cut you down." Felix said, walking over to one of the ropes and pulling out one of his knives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin's body suddenly felt weightless, and then the ground hit his back. He let out a painful yelp as the air was knocked from his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just when I thought I caught something good, I find you guys." A familiar voice called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin turned his head and saw a familiar face, the other wolf's scent reaching his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wooyoung? These were your traps?" Changbin asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty good, right? I made them myself." Wooyoung replied proudly. "Too bad they didn't catch anything I wanted them too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin helped Jeongin up from the ground, and the two slowly walked over to the others. Seungmin could tell there was a hint of a human scent mixed with the black haired wolf which was unusual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you out here alone?" Jisung asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung shook his head. "Mingi was with me, but I sort of lost him on the way here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is that not surprising?" Changbin questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would your pack mind if we stay the night with you?" Chan asked, changing the topic. "We're heading for North Harbor." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure Hongjoong wouldn't mind. Besides, we haven't seen you guys in a long time." Wooyoung replied. "Speaking of which, who are your new friends? Mates?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin quickly shook his head as Changbin spoke. "No, they're just some humans that need our help." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung nodded and another scent entered the area. A boy with brown hair came running down a hill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wooyoung! Why would you leave me alone like that?" Mingi questioned, running up to his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the one that wandered off." Wooyoung argued, motioning for the group to follow them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi turned to the group and smiled. "Nice to see you guys again. Has your pack expanded?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're just helping out." Chan replied, sticking close to Felix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin found himself walking closer to Jeongin. He knew there was nothing to worry about, but his instincts still told him to stay close to Jeongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just so you know, we have human mates back at our home." Wooyoung said. "I'm sure you probably already smelled them on us though." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Human mates? When did that happen?" Changbin asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess it has been a long time since we last saw each other." Wooyoung said. "It's been about six months now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mates? As in...lovers?" Jeongin asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty much, expect the concept is a little bit different than what humans do." Wooyoung replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Congratulations then." Felix said, his smile heard through his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung smiled, looking at Felix. "I like you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin tugged at the back of Chan's shirt, hearing him growl a little. It was unusual for their leader to do such a thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax Chan, I already have a mate." Wooyoung replied. "And I'm quite happy with him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I don't know what's been going on with me." Chan apologized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's normal to feel protective when you imprint on someone." Mingi replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Imprint?" Seungmin questioned. He had never heard of it before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung looked back at the group, his eyes wide. "You guys don't know about imprinting?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone shook their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have Hongjoong or Seonghwa explain. They're better at this kind of stuff." Wooyoung replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group continued to walk through the woods, Seungmin letting his mind wander. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still couldn't believe they had left their home so quickly. Chan and Jisung both seemed fine with it but for Changbin and Seungmin, the transition would be a little more difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the other two wolves, Seungmin and Changbin had struggled a lot with survival the first few months their souls got bound to a wolf's. They were attacked by another pack and barely made it out alive, but somehow they managed to live. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't feel safe anywhere the first year they became an official pack. When Chan first suggested they stay in the cave, Seungmin stayed up late at night with his eyes glued to the cave entrance. He hardly ever left the cave, thinking he'd be attacked outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin knew he was safer with the pack now, but he knew he would still struggle wherever they decided to settle. It was just his nature now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin's body was yanked to the right and the maroon haired wolf stumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I didn't want you running into the low branch." Jeongin said, releasing his grip on the other's arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks." Seungmin replied, ignoring how the skin of his arm tingled where the human had grabbed. It was like his hands were still there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of him wanted more than just the lingering after effects of the other. He wanted Jeongin to continue to touch him. To continue to show some sort of affection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Jeongin asked, Seungmin realizing he had grabbed the other's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly let go, not knowing why or when he did that. The palm of his hand tingled now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry." Seungmin mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the other. He didn't think he could keep himself sane if he looked at the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His more animalistic instincts were prickling around his mind, just dying to be set free. If he let his guard down, he knew he'd regret it. He knew he would do something stupid...something that wasn't him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sooner we get to North Harbor, the better. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>{H.HJ}</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 09, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin stuck close to Changbin as they walked. Seungmin seemed to be dealing with Jeongin, but Hyunjin didn't mind the sudden buddy change. He felt...safe with Changbin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was supposed to hate Beasts and be fearful of them, but from what he'd seen so far, they are still human. They are still people with feelings and seemed to be less dangerous than those in his village. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group walked through a close grouping of trees and approached a house. It was quite large and well made which impressed Hyunjin. He couldn't imagine building something like that by himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another boy suddenly ran up to the group, wrapping his arms around the black haired boy- Wooyoung. The pink haired boy had a bite mark in the juncture where his shoulder meets his neck which had Hyunjin curious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you were going to come back with a deer." The other boy said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, I caught something else." Wooyoung replied. "San, this is the Stray Kids pack...plus a few. Guys, this is my mate, San." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin waved at San, the other nodding his head in acknowledgement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought I smelled you guys." Another man said, walking out of the house. His hair was silver like Changbin's. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry to show up so unannounced, Hongjoong, but we were hoping we could stay the night here." Chan said. "We're headed for the North Harbor." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The North Harbor? Why would you want to go there?" Hongjoong asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're escorting some friends there." Chan replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong's eyes looked around the group as he nodded a few times. "Your group didn't strike me as the human lover type." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just a temporary thing." Changbin replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin had noticed that Changbin seemed against the idea of them. Of course it wasn't any of Hyunjin's business, but he wanted to know more about Changbin's background. He wanted to know why the silver haired boy seemed to push them away so quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin seemed like a nice guy underneath the tough exterior, and Hyunjin was becoming determined to meet that guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't you guys come inside, and we can have lunch together." Hongjoong said, motioning for the group to follow him inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin walked close to Changbin and Felix as they entered the house. It was a little crowded since there were now more than ten people inside, but it was still quite homey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group removed their gear and set it out of the way on the floor and against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The delicious smell of food made Hyunjin's stomach growl but his focus was turned to the group of strangers now looking at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Introductions went by quickly and Hyunjin tried his best to learn names, faces and relations. There were four werewolves-Hongjoong, Mingi, Wooyoung, and Jongho. The humans were their mates. Seonghwa was mates with Hongjoong, Yunho was mates with Mingi, San was mates with Wooyoung, and Yeosang was mates with Jongho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin wondered what it would be like to date a werewolf. If it would be much different than another human? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung whispered something to Hongjoong, and the Ateez Leader called a meeting for all the wolves. Hyunjin stood closer to Felix as their new acquaintance left the house, leaving them with the other eight humans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it tough being mated with a Beast?" Minho asked as they walked closer to the table now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa frowned, but his voice remained gentle. "They aren't Beasts. They're still people...good people." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you meet them?" Felix asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seonghwa, Yeosang, San, and I were merchants that traveled from village to village. We stumbled upon them on our way to Black Rose Village." Yunho replied. "They saved us from another pack of rogue wolves and we just settled down since." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Black Rose Village is where we're from." Jeongin said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a beautiful place." Yunho replied. "Is there a reason you left?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I guess." Minho replied, his voice slightly lower than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you know about werewolves before you met them?" Hyunjin asked, changing the topic before Minho could get too upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A little." San replied. "We knew there were creatures that roamed at night and that they should be avoided, but we didn't know what exactly was the cause of so much fear." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We weren't really scared when we first met them." Yunho added. "Wooyoung and San really seemed to hit it off instantly while Hongjoong and Seonghwa had a more difficult time getting along at first." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin wanted to know more about werewolves. He found it interesting that their village associated such fear with them, so much so that they wouldn't let anyone leave the village walls at night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in their wolf forms, Hyunjin didn't think they were that hostile. When he first met Jisung and Chan, he was scared but only because Felix looked like he was about to die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you guys aren't staying with the Stray Kids pack?" Yunho asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head, Minho speaking. "Once we reach the North Harbor, we'll part ways."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you don't feel anything towards any of them?" San asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin couldn't deny that he felt a bit of an attraction towards Changbin. He wondered if it was just that fact that he finally got away from Sungbin though. It wasn't everyday Hyunjin got to fall in love with a stranger, so maybe it was just the excitement of being free? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not really looking to fall in love right now, if that's what you're implying." Minho replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door of the house opened and Hyunjin turned around, expecting to see their group return. Instead, he was met with some familiar faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So this is where you've been hiding?" Jungil said, a wicked grin pulling at his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked over to their stuff, his bow and arrows too far to reach in time. He felt an arm push him back a little, surprised to see Felix pushing him behind him with a knife drawn. Minho was doing the same with Jeongin, the youngest also without his weapon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, catching Sungbin's gaze. The corner of his lip curled up slightly, creating a devilish smirk. One Hyunjin didn't miss at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who gave you the right to intrude on our home?" Yeosang asked, Hyunjin turning to look at the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jungil turned and looked at the other boy. "I apologize, but our fiancés seemed to have caused you trouble. We'll take our leave with them now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin could see Felix trembling as Kunwoo took a few steps forward, walking up to Felix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Felix, let's not make this difficult on anyone." Kunwoo said, his voice sweet and coaxing. "Let's go home together, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin pulled the younger closer to him as Kunwoo reached out to touch him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'd appreciate it if you would leave our home." Yeosang said. "It doesn't seem like they want to go with you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin noticed Kunwoo lift his right hand, keeping it close to his body. He tapped the tips of his fingers with his thumb in a pattern of sorts, as if trying to calm himself down or was thinking deeply. Hyunjin was a little confused but was surprised when Felix lowered his knife, walking over to the older man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Felix?" Minho questioned, seeming torn between chasing after the other leaving the house or continuing to guard Jeongin and Hyunjin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jungil smiled. "I guess we'll take our leave now since the rest of you don't seem to want to come home." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked to Minho for a plan, his mind panicking. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to be trapped in that house again. He didn't want to leave Felix alone though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You two stay here." Minho said. "I'll go back and get Felix back out. We'll meet you at the North Harbor." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head. "And what if you don't make it out again?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho smiled slightly. "You're doubting my skills?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm just saying that we can't all split up now." Hyunjin replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't have time to debate this." Jeongin interrupted, running out the door before the other two could stop him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho ran after him and Hyunjin looked back to the other four in the room. All of them looked, confused, shocked and worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for the intrusion on your home." Hyunjin said. "Could you thank the Stray Kids pack for us?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin ran out the door after his friends, his mind telling his legs to stop and turn around. He didn't want to go back, but he wasn't going to leave his friends to suffer alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin flashed through Hyunjin's mind and the raven haired boy wondered why. They were perfect strangers and would never meet again, so why did it hurt to know he wouldn't see the werewolf again? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three ran up to the others, Hyunjin seeing Felix with his black hood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You boys gave us a lot of trouble." Jungil said. "I hope you realize the mistake you made, and won't attempt to do it again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you even find us?" Minho asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's only for the leaders to know." Jungil replied. "But just know that, no matter how far you go, we'll always find you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin felt a hand grip his, knowing it was Jeongin. He was trying to be comforting, but it only hurt more knowing that this was their fate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were going back to where it all started and Hyunjin couldn't be any more terrified. They had one chance at being free and now it was gone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>{B.C}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 09, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The group had wandered away from the house, having gotten caught up in their conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was even more curious about what imprinting was. Hongjoong tried to explain it as something they couldn't control, and Chan completely believed that. It would explain his strange behavior when it came to Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong also said you didn't have to mate with the person you imprinted on, but the after effects would be a little painful. The "want" or "need" to be with that person would always be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So basically if we want a happy life, we have to mate with the person we imprint on?" Jisung questioned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty much." Wooyoung replied. "But imprinting is a pretty trustworthy thing. San and I couldn't be happier." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the rest of you?" Chan asked, wanting to hear what they all had to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yunho and I get along well." Mingi replied. "We kind of always know how the other is feeling or thinking." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeosang is pretty straight forward which is a bit different." Jongho said. "But I'd say that he's the one for me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looked to Hongjoong, not sure if he liked the other leader's silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seonghwa and I were a bit different than the rest going into it." Hongjoong said. "We're getting better, but I wouldn't say our bond is at the stage everyone else's is." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you regret it?" Seungmin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong shook his head. "No, I'm glad to have imprinted on someone like Seonghwa, I just didn't think it would be so...complicated." He said. "Humans can't imprint, so they are not bound to us as intensely as we are to them. They can easily slip away from you if you don't mark them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what exactly does marking do?" Chan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's kind of like a marriage thing. You bite on the left side where their neck and shoulder meet, and it binds you two together. It also wards off other werewolves from trying to make advances on them." Hongjoong replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because you might be mated though, doesn't mean everything is going to be sunshine and rainbows." Wooyoung said. "If you break their heart in any way, it could really be damaging." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How so?" Jisung asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not entirely sure because it's different for everyone and there isn't much log about it, but in extreme cases, it can lead to death." Hongjoong replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're all okay with them being human, while we're not?" Changbin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Majority of humans may see us as some sort of monsters, but not everyone is like that." Hongjoong replied. "Take our advice or don't, but I think you should consider becoming mates with those four humans. You'll be happier." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we never-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Imprinting is easy to spot." Hongjoong said. "You guys don't have the best subtly when looking at them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan could feel his ears turn red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it really that obvious? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stayed quiet, trying to process everything. He really didn't know Felix too well. The red haired boy seemed to talk a lot with the others but not really him, yet Chan still found himself liking the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group turned around and walked back towards the house. They had wandered quite a ways away, having gotten lost in their conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something's not right." Jongho suddenly said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Hongjoong asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan noticed the younger's eyes flash gold before he made a dash towards the house. The group followed behind, a knot forming in Chan's stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There were strangers around here." Seungmin said. "Humans." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four mated humans were standing outside, Chan wondering what was going on. They looked a little bit scared and worried, but soon became relieved seeing the packs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Jongho asked, running up to Yeosang. "Are you okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we're fine." Yeosang replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There were these men that were here." San said. "They took your friends." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp pain ran through Chan's chest, and he ran inside the house. He saw their bags still lying against the wall, Jeongin and Hyunjin's bows and arrows still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did the people look like?" Jisung asked, Chan walking back outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um...they were dressed very nicely for the woods." San replied. "They were tall and seemed rather...devious?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked to Chan. "You don't think they were taken back to their village, do you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does it matter?" Changbin asked, the tone of his voice unreadable. "Maybe this is our chance to settle down again in peace?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree with Changbin." Seungmin said. "We were never supposed to get caught up with them anyway." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two aren't the least bit sad or worried for them?" Jisung asked, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We just met them." Changbin replied. "We shouldn't get attached to them. They're only bad news." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough." Chan interrupted, not wanting a serious argument to rise. "We need to think about what we're going to do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what if something bad happens to them now?" Jisung asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan knew it was a possibility. The four humans were running away for a reason, and Chan had no idea why. He could only hope they weren't suffering too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Felix getting hurt had a growl bubbling up in his throat, but he suppressed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large part of Chan wanted to track down Felix and never let him go again, but he knew these feelings were probably just part of the imprinting. It was difficult to know if his feelings were completely because of the imprinting or if there was actually a part of him that liked Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If the village wanted them dead, they would've had their search parties kill them." Chan pointed out. "I'm sure they'll be fine. We can talk about this more and figure out what we want to do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn't just go barging into the village to try and get the boys back. They needed a plan, but Chan didn't want to be selfish and lose part of his pack over this decision. If they were going to make a plan, he wanted everyone's input. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hongjoong, do you mind if we still stay the night?" Chan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." The other leader replied. "Stay as long as you need." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ateez pack went inside to give the other pack some privacy, and Chan had everyone sit down by the small fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we all imprinted on one of the four humans, I think we should consider going to get them." Chan said. "But I want to hear what everyone else has to say first." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three were surprisingly silent, the crackling of the fire keeping Chan company. The leader knew this was all new to them, so he waited patiently for someone to say something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not saying I don't want to go and save Jeongin because a large part of me does." Seungmin said. "But ots just the imprint making me feel this way, right? What if the imprinting is wrong? We can still move on and live just like we used to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we won't be happy, will we?" Jisung questioned. "There will always be an empty feeling if we just let them go and try to pretend we never met them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We haven't known them long enough to-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know we haven't known them long, but that doesn't change the fact that we do know them, and they're supposed to be a part of our lives." Jisung replied, interrupting Changbin. "I like to believe that we were meant to meet because that's sort of what-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fate doesn't exist." Changbin interrupted. "If it did, wouldn't these boys still be with us? Why have them taken away if they're supposed to be with us?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe what you want, but I can't get Minho off of my mind, and I don't want to let him slip through my fingers." Jisung said. "I may not know him now, but I'll never get the chance to if we don't do anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin and Jisung continued to go back and forth and Chan knew this would be more difficult than he thought. Even Seungmin looked at the leader with sympathy as the blonde leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll continue to think about this." Chan said. "We'll talk about it tomorrow morning and we will make a final decision." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group nodded and Chan stood up, walking into the house to join the others for lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan tried to distract himself from the strong feelings trying to drive his thoughts and actions. It took a lot not to just run out the door and straight to the village to get Felix. It physically hurt that he couldn't do that and see the red haired boy's smiling face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We don't know each other well, but hopefully I'll get the chance to change that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{L.F}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 09, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix was terrified. He had hoped his friends would just keep going on without him, but he knew deep down they would follow. He didn't want to go back to the village, but Kunwoo was not someone Felix wanted to mess with. He was in enough trouble as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was beginning to set by the time they got back to the village gates. The leaders had insisted they take a longer way home, which only added to Felix's fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the village, the air inside was just as suffocating as Felix remembered. The lanterns around the streets were already lit, and Felix remembered how he used to sit on the roof of the Leaders House and view them. He always thought they were beautiful and calming, but now it just stirred up his anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunwoo's hand remained around Felix's waist, guiding him up the stone path to the Leaders House. He looked back and saw the other's were stopped by the gates still, trying to lock it shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes met with Jeongin's and the younger looked like he wanted to follow, but he couldn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't we wait for the-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I say you could talk?" Kunwoo questioned, his fingers tightening around Felix's waist. "You're treading on thin ice, Felix. You should keep quiet while I'm still feeling somewhat forgiving." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix looked back, feeling more terrified and trying to seek comfort from the other's faces. He couldn't see the other's anymore though which only make Felix's heart race. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you need another reminder of who you belong to." Kunwoo said, his voice dangerously low. "It seems you've gone back to your old ways." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shook his head quickly. "I promise I'll be good from now on, just please don't-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It needs to be done, Felix." Kunwoo interrupted. "Hopefully this time you'll learn." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two entered the courtyard of their home and Felix was brought into a familiar small, dark room. Kunwoo closed the door behind them, sealing them into darkness. The only bit of light came from the moonlight sneaking in through the narrow window on the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix continued to beg, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks as Kunwoo led him over to the far corner of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I hate doing this, but it needs to be done." Kunwoo said, the heavy sound of chains haunting Felix's ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight click, made Felix cry more as cold metal was trapped around his right ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I love you, Felix." Kunwoo said, locking another cuff around the other ankle. "So I'm doing this for our benefit. You'll thank me one day and we'll be happy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunwoo's fingers brushed over the left side of Felix's hipbone, making the scarred layers of skin burn under his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I should redo this." Kunwoo said, Felix shaking his head as he tried wiping his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't." Felix begged. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't leave me here, please..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand cupped the side of Felix's face, and the younger leaned into the touch, hoping he'd be able to get out of this somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you might hate me now, but this is for your best interest. Remember what I said last time?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded, growing more fearful as Kunwoo moved to the door to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't go..." Felix pleaded, his voice meek. He knew what was going to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Felix. I'll see you in the morning." Kunwoo said, leaving the small room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix brought his knees to his chest as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He was cold and wanted to see his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered the warmth Chan gave him, and Felix wondered if it was possible to miss a stranger so much. He had never slept so comfortably before last night. Chan was just so comforting and Felix couldn't believe he could get so attached to a stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the room started to open and Felix tried to curl up even smaller, trying to prepare himself for what was about to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>- JANUARY 31, X300- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow piled up in the courtyard, and Felix couldn't be happier. He always liked seeing the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clasping his black cloak on, Felix left the bedroom. He ran across the wooden hall and down the stairs to the courtyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile spread across his face as he saw Minho and Hyunjin walking together. They didn't seem to notice Felix, so the younger grabbed a handful of snow and packed it into a ball. He threw it ahead, the snowball hitting the back of Minho's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix's lips curled in as he tried not to laugh, Hyunjin struggling as well. He didn't really try and aim, but he wasn't angry with the outcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turned around slowly, his eyes sharp as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Felix backed up slowly, knowing what the older was going to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white cloaked man ran forward and Felix broke into a run, scooping up more snow. He packed it down and launched it at Minho again, the other dodging it this time around.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix tripped backwards into the snow and Minho tossed a snowball, the younger getting hit in the chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand extended down and Felix graciously accepted the help up. He wiped off the snow sticking to his pants, Minho chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your aim is impeccable as always." Minho said. "But I think Hyunjin might be feeling left out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix looked over at the raven haired boy, still standing where they originally were. Packing some more snow together, Felix threw it into the air. It hit Hyunjin in the chest and the older fell to his knees, his hands covering the spot the snowball hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix chuckled at the other's drama and ran over as Hyunjin fell back against the ground. The younger lifted Hyunjin's upper body and let the other rest his head on his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F–Felix? Is that...is that you?" Hyunjin coughed, his hand reaching up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's me." Felix replied, playing along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could you? How could you betray me like this?" Hyunjin asked, his eyes closing shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older's hand fell into the snow and Felix's lips parted to speak, but another voice interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix." It was Kunwoo. "Can I speak with you a minute?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix kept his eyes cast down at Hyunjin, the other now looking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if you pretend to be dead a little longer, I won't have to go with Kunwoo." Felix whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smiled. "If only it were that easy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix!" Kunwoo called out again, his tone louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sat up and Felix got up from the snow covered ground. He sulked over to Kunwoo, the other wrapping his arm around Felix's waist. It was like a permanent home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to talk?" Felix asked as they walked around the courtyard towards the back of the large home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. It's about your sister." Kunwoo said, Felix now interested in the conversation. "She's dead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix's legs stopped moving and his breathing paused. "What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your sister is dead. She was found outside the village walls this morning, her body was torn up by a Beast." Kunwoo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shook his head. "You're lying." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I was." Kunwoo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix couldn't believe what he was hearing. His sister was the only family he had left and now she was gone. He wasn't there to protect her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go and-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunwoo grabbed Felix's arm before the younger could run off. Felix tried to wrestle out of his grip, but it was too strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're to stay here, Felix." Kunwoo said. "There's nothing left for you outside of here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix let his tears fall, trying to fight his way to the exit. He wanted to get home and see his sister still there. He wanted her to smile at him and ruffle his hair like she always did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger began to fuel Felix's thoughts and he just let the words leave his mouth. "She's dead because you trapped me here. If you just let me go and visit her or let her visit me, she might still be alive. This is all your fault and I hate y-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slap resonated through the hall and the skin on Felix's face prickled with pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like you still don't quite know your place around here." Kunwoo said. "I hope you don't harbor such ill feelings towards me because I am not the reason your sister was murdered." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix's hands balled into fists at his side. He knew better. He knew Kunwoo got jealous rather easily, and Felix's sister was not one to wander outside of the village alone. She was always too afraid when they lived together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix knew better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may be your fiance, but I will never love you the way you want me to." Felix said, trying to keep himself calm. "No matter what you do or who you kill, you'll only push me further away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix expected Kunwoo to slap him again. Instead, a twisted smirk tugged at the other's lips which made the younger's skin crawl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you accusing me of murder?" Kunwoo asked, though both of them knew the answer. "If you want to paint me as the bad guy, go ahead. But one day you'll see just how cruel the world is. You won't be spared any mercy, and you'll be begging for me to help make it all go away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix didn't say anything, he just looked at the older with so much disdain and anger. He couldn't picture ever coming to the other looking for an escape for any reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No matter how defiant you want to be, you are mine." Kunwoo continued. "And if I have to break you down until you realize that, I will." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{L.MH}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 09, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took everything in Minho not to light a match and let the flame burn down his old bedroom. He was absolutely disgusted that he was back in his prison cell, but he wouldn't ever leave his friends alone in a place like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho knew the way they were treated was wrong and Hyunjin seemed to know this too. Felix used to recognize the abuse and was slowly realizing it again,  but Jeongin's case was a bit more difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest trusted Minho but it was still easy to tell there was some confusion and hesitation whenever the oldest tried to explain to him the wrong doings they underwent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho walked back over to the bedroom door and tired to slide it open, but it was still locked. Even though it had only been a few minutes since the last time he checked, Minho hoped another miracle would happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sulking back over to his small window, Minho looked up at the bright moon. He wondered if the group of werewolves would keep moving or if they would come back for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho scoffed at the idea. Of course they wouldn't come back for them. They were practically strangers who seemed to mess up their comfortable lifestyle. It was probably a relief they were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole life, Minho never thought he'd meet a Beast. He thought it was purely fictional to scare people and prevent them from leaving the village. He never expected them to be human as well. Minho wasn't sure if it was a relief or another concern because he knew what humans were capable of. Sometimes they could be worse than any monster made up in a fairytale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho whipped his head around at the sound of the door rattling. Jungil had said he was retiring to bed hours ago, but Minho wondered if it was him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching behind him, Minho grabbed a small letter opener from his desk and held it tightly in his fist. He didn't trust Jungil. The other was unpredictable which scared Minho more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door eventually slid open and Minho's eyes widened. Relief, shock and confusion all ran across Minho's face in that order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was the last person he expected to see standing in the door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did he even get in here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you have a lot of questions, but we should probably leave." Jisung whispered. "I had to avoid a lot of security just to get here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho grabbed Jisung's wrist and pulled the younger into his room. He stuck his head out into the hall and looked left and then right. There was no one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shutting the door quietly, Minho turned back to Jisung. He was relieved to see it wasn't Jungil, but he was also a bit angry that the werewolf showed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" Minho asked, his tone quiet yet harsh as he smacked Jisung's arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other clutched the spot Minho hit. "I'm here to save you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't need saving." Minho argued, setting down the letter opener. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, then I'll just leave and lock you back in this room." Jisung said, moving towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho stopped him, unsure why his mind suddenly seemed to care about what happened to the other. If Jisung was caught here, he'd most likely be killed on sight. The leaders didn't take kindly to intruders, and with recent events, they were most likely less forgiving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho didn't want to hang around the werewolves before because he was afraid he and his friends would be hurt, but now, he also saw an opportunity. The group of wolves had yet to show any malice or ill–intentions, so Minho would trust them until he couldn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, if Jisung showed up alone to help out then that must amount to something, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since you're already here, I guess we could use your help." Minho said, knowing things might play out easier this way. "Are the others here with you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head. "No, they don't exactly know I'm here either..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho let himself smile. He didn't picture Jisung as the rebellious type. "I think I might like you just a little bit more now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung lit up at the words, and Minho swore the younger looked like an actual puppy for a split second. It was kind of cute, but Minho turned his attention back to the problem at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now is not the time... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to get the others. Jeongin and Hyunjin are in their rooms too, but I'm not sure where Felix is." Minho said. "But since you found me, I'm sure you can find him too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can try my best, but your scent is the strongest to me and the only one I can really pick up as a human." Jisung replied. "I may have to turn completely into a wolf to find Felix." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded, wondering if he should be flattered or offended that his smell was the strongest to Jisung. He knew nothing about werewolves and their abilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just stay close to me and hopefully we'll make it out of here again." Minho said, putting his ear against the thin door. No voices or footsteps were heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho grabbed his knife belt by the door and tied it around his waist. He grabbed his white cloak and slowly slid open the door and looked both directions down the hall. He waved Jisung to follow him out of the room, closing the door and sealing it shut in case a guard were to walk by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin's room was the closest to Minho's. It was just four doors down, but it was enough distance to feel like a mile walk under their current situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lanterns around the hall and courtyard were blown out which helped them move around undetected, but Minho made sure to check around every corner before continuing forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at Hyunjin's door and Minho untied the rope keeping the door closed. He slid it open and Hyunjin stood there with a large book in hand, ready to swing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His defiant eyes softened seeing Minho and Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" Hyunjin asked, looking at Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll explain later, but we need to keep moving." Minho said. "The longer we stay, the more risk we have of getting caught again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded, grabbing his red cloak before joining them in the hall. Minho closed the door and tied it closed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know where Felix is?" Hyunjin asked, his voice barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you go get Jeongin and fill him in while Jisung and I go get Felix?" Minho suggested. "We'll meet at Jeongin's room." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded and Minho slipped a knife from his belt. He handed it to the younger, and the group split up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho brought Jisung to a small hide away to come up with a plan, but Jisung was already stripping his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to turn into a wolf, and I'll need my clothes when I change back." Jisung replied, handing Minho his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older looked away and closed his eyes, giving the other some privacy. The sound that filled Minho's ears was indescribable. It sounded exhausting and excruciating like flesh tearing, and the quiet whine that left Jisung didn't help Minho's imagination of the painful transformation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho opened his eyes once the sounds stopped. The small space they were hiding in was now cramped as Jisung's wolf figure was much larger. The dark fur brushed across Minho's face as the other left the small space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho followed the other, hoping no one would see them. Jisung was not the most subtle as a wolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung led Minho towards the back of the Leaders House. Minho didn't go back there often since there were just some empty rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung began changing back, and Minho held out his clothes. He turned away again, letting the other change without eyes on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were tucked away from the main courtyard which was nice. They didn't have to be as cautious now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's in that room." Jisung said, pointing to one of the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho opened it up with ease, hearing heavy chains rattling and scraping across the floor. His heart broke, seeing a small figure huddled into the corner as far as he could go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix." Minho said, rushing over to his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix didn't seem to recognize the other's voice, his body trembling away from Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix, it's me. It's Minho." The older coaxed. "We're going to get out of here, okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho tried to find a way to break the chains off of the younger's ankles but found nothing good around. Jisung joined Minho's side and reached down and grabbed part of the chains. Using both hands, Jisung yanked up, breaking the chains from the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix flinched as Minho tried to pick him up, his body weak which had Minho wondering what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put him on my back." Jisung whispered to Minho. "I'll carry him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded, knowing Jisung would probably be able to carry Felix much easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they got to Jeongin's room, they were going to get out of here and weren't ever going to come back. Minho would make sure of it. This time, they would keep fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{S.CB}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 10, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin had woken up early in the morning. The moon was still up, but it was about three or four in the morning. He was going to go back to sleep, but found the spot beside him on the floor was empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin looked around for Jisung, but the younger wasn't around. Chan and Seungmin were both still sleeping peacefully so Changbin wondered if Jisung just went outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Changbin was ready to go back to sleep. It was his only escape from the overwhelming tugging sensation in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep never came though, so Changbin got up slowly and quietly left the house. He hoped to see Jisung but that wasn't the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't tell me he... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin shook his head. Jisung was spontaneous at times, but he would never leave his pack behind just to chase after some strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin let out a grumble as he began to strip down. He shed off his pants and let his body shift. The pain wasn't too noticeable, confusion, worry and anger numbing the usual painful presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running into the woods, Changbin could very faintly smell Jisung's scent still lingering around. But if Changbin had to guess, the younger left about an hour or two ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking up the steep hill, Changbin was careful when going down the rocky slope. He knew it would be even more of a hindrance if he were to get injured by something so trivial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung's smell was growing stronger in his nose and Changbin hoped that was a good sign. He kept running forward, chasing after his friend. Relief washed over him seeing the other running towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was shifted, three others running beside him. They looked exhausted, and Changbin looked around for the fourth human. Felix wasn't in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group stopped, seeing Changbin. The three humans didn't seem afraid, knowing it was an acquaintance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before you say anything, we need to keep running." Jisung's voice said. "We need to keep going." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group began to keep moving ahead, Changbin following. He could now see Felix on Jisung's back, the other sleeping as he was tied around the wolf's body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to Felix?" Changbin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not sure. He was chained to the floor of a room when we found him." Jisung replied, beginning to climb up the rocks. "He passed out before we left the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did anyone see you guys leave?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but they'll probably know about it soon." Jisung replied. "Which is why we need to leave as soon as we get the others." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But now they know where Ateez lives." Changbin said, concerned their friends were now in danger. "If we're not there do you think they'll be left alone?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe they can come with us, or just stay away from their home for a few days." Jisung replied, reaching the top of the hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't have gone back to get them." Changbin expressed. "Now you dragged our friends into this mess as well." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung's sigh blew through Changbin's mind. "I will take responsibility for that. I know it's selfish, but I couldn't just let my chance at being with my soulmate pass me by. I think it would be more torturous living the rest of my life knowing I didn't try to at least get to know the person I imprinted on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what if they only bring us danger for the rest of our lives?" Changbin questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you really concerned about the danger they bring, or are you more concerned that you might be falling for a human?" Jisung questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not falling for a human." Changbin replied sharply, ignoring the way his eyes lingered on Hyunjin's figure ahead of him. "You know what they're capable of. You know how quickly they'll shun you away once they find out what you really are." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other didn't reply, just walking swiftly yet carefully down the steep hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin followed closely, still unbelieving that Jisung brought these four humans back into their lives. They could've lived their lives peacefully, but now Changbin had a sweet yet cinnamon–like smell trapped in his nose once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin slipped a little in front of Changbin and the wolf stopped behind. He didn't know why he waited for the other, but he was grateful he did. When Hyunjin stood up he tipped to the side, Changbin's large body catching the younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." Hyunjin muttered, allowing Changbin to help him the rest of the way down the hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Hyunjin's graceful appearance, the other seemed to be quite clumsy. It was sort of amusing, but Changbin pretended those thoughts never crossed his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was still practically a stranger, one that Changbin was attracted to for reasons that were still blurred. Was it all just attraction because of the imprinting? Or were there real feelings and attraction there? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking up to the Ateez house, Changbin and Jisung slowly changed back. Minho handed Jisung his clothes while Changbin stayed near his pile of clothes. They changed and Changbin walked into the house. He tried to wake up the other's quietly, but Jisung went with the opposite strategy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice shook the house awake, many grumbles filling the small space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Chan asked, his voice deeper than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to leave." Jisung said, picking up one of his bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? What's-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stopped talking when Minho and Jeongin entered the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did, and now we need to leave." Jisung said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys should come with us." Changbin said to the other pack as they began to file into the living room space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a surprise how easily the other group agreed to pack up and follow. Changbin expected them to fight, but maybe their trust ran deeper than he originally thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about all of this." Chan said to the other leader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our group talked about moving before." Hongjoong said. "This house is a little cramped now anyway." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin was about to lift his second bag, but Hyunjin took it from him. He slipped his arms through the straps before grabbing his bow and quiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The SKZ Pack left the house to give their friends some space and Changbin knew there was no turning back now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether or not he liked it, these humans were here to stay. They were too involved now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over at Hyunjin, Changbin felt an intense tug in his chest. He looked away from the younger and tried to keep his mind busy with something else. Unfortunately, Hyunjin's scent kept his thoughts focused on the human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin thought about what his life would look like with Hyunjin. Would he really be happy with the human or if things would come crumbling down? Would his feelings always be dictated for him because of the imprinting or are they genuine? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fighting with himself, Changbin wondered if the others easily accepted their imprints or if they were equally struggling with the thought of being chosen for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to hate Hyunjin and the rest of the group, but he couldn't. It was like a barrier was around the thoughts of Hyunjin and Changbin's hate couldn't ever reach inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does this have to happen? Why does it have to be you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>- July 02, X296- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A thick fog clouded Changbin's mind as the warm summer air stuck to his skin. He sat up slowly, a pounding in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't remember falling asleep outside. He didn't even remember anything past his time hunting in the woods. It was strange because he didn't even drink any alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching up to rub his eyes, Changbin stopped when he felt something wet on his hands. He let his eyes fall, seeing red staining his skin, his whole body nude and covered by patches of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind began to panic and he looked himself over, not finding any sort of wounds on himself. It wasn't until he looked behind him that he realized the blood didn't belong to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting his eyes go wide, Changbin stood up quickly. His head swirled left and right, trying to assess what could've happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't remember anything after I came home from hunting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A dead man is in the middle of the field. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm naked, sore, and covered in his blood... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No scenario made sense in the silver haired boy's head. How and what happened last night, he might never know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving closer to the body, Changbin tried to see if he could at least identify the person. The other was covered in large gashes and scratch marks that looked to come from a very large animal. If Changbin had to guess, the creature had paws close to the size of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Changbin!" A familiar voice called out, making Changbin grow tense. "Where are you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother emerged from the forest, her face becoming mortified upon seeing her son. She covered the lower half of her face with her hand as she ran over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Changbin, wh-what did you do?" She asked, still keeping a great amount of distance between herself and her son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Changbin replied, hating the way his mother looked so scared. "I can't remember anything from last night and-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to get out of here." She said. "You need to leave and never come back. If someone else sees this they'll...you need to leave." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin wanted to cry. He wanted to hug his mother but she backed away every time he tried to get closer. "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't...I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to kill someone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More voices began to fill the space and Changbin could feel his stomach beginning to drop even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Run, Changbin. Please..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the voices growing closer, Changbin turned away from the direction of the village and began running. He turned back, looking at his mother one last time before disappearing into the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin's body began to burn, something just itching to be released. With his mind growing clouded by confusion, Changbin found his consciousness slowly slipping. His feet continued to carry him, but he felt distant. It was like someone or something else was taking control.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING!<br/>In Y.JI chapter there is mentions and allusions to rape. If this is a sensitive subject for you please do not read. </p><p>(Also, this topic will be touched on in future chapters as well)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>{Y.JI}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 10, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilt wrapped around Jeongin like a blanket as the group walked through the woods towards North Harbor, Jeongin limping a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they had dragged another pack into their troubles which was never something any of them wanted. Luckily, it didn't seem like either group blamed the humans-except maybe Changbin and Seungmin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little out of Jeongin's control, but he still felt guilty about everything that transpired. It didn't help that Jeongin sort of wished he would've stayed at the Leaders House. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt as he walked beside Seungmin, finding an odd comfort being close to the older. They were both behind the rest of the group, Seungmin slowing his pace for Jeongin which the younger appreciated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white haired boy began to scratch at his skin which was covered with filth. He knew he needed to bathe, but he wasn't sure now would be the best time to do so. It probably wouldn't help the disgusting feeling go away anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Hyunjin asked, moving closer to Jeongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger forced a smile under the warm dawn light. "Yeah, I'm just...a little nervous." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if Youngtae were to find him again? Will he be even angrier? Will Jeongin have to- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wrapped an arm around the younger, and Jeongin was quick to flinch away which startled the raven haired boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin usually tried to pull away when his friends tried to hug him, but he always let it happen. Flinching away was definitely something worth noting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeongin," The way Hyunjin said his name made Jeongin's eyes glass over, tears threatening to fall. His skin began to burn. "Did something happen earlier? Did Youngtae do something to you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shook his head, his skin prickling with a deep itch that made the younger want to just crawl out of his own skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the fear that was once in his head was now returning, and Jeongin stopped walking. The words that left his mouth were just auto piloted, hoping they would keep him safe like before. "No, he loves me. He wouldn't-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stopped walking, Changbin and Seungmin doing the same after taking a few steps forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin couldn't look at Hyunjin in the eye, his mind still trying to really comprehend what conspired hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to remember the intense fear he felt being held down against his bed despite his pleas. He tried not to remember the pain he felt as Youngtae released all his pent up anger on the younger, claiming the reasons behind his actions was out of love. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-<em>NOVEMBER 09, X303- </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin's pleading eyes met with Hyunjin's, wanting the older to stay by his side even though they both knew it wasn't possible now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix had disappeared somewhere, and Minho was already locked away in his room. Jeongin wanted to believe nothing bad would happen to any of them, but his hopes died away when Youngtae pushed the younger into his bedroom and slid the door closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin tried to stop his body from trembling, but under Youngtae's angry gaze, it was hard not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I love you, don't you?" Youngtae asked, stepping closer to the white haired boy. "Everything I do is out of love, so I hope you don't take what I'm about to do the wrong way. I just want you to understand that your place is here...with me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin tried to take a step back, but was stopped by the wall pressing up against his back. He was caged again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngtae didn't get angry with Jeongin often. In fact, Jeongin couldn't recall a single time Youngtae raised his voice at him. No matter what the younger did, the leader never punished Jeongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That has to mean something, right? Maybe he really does love me? Maybe running away was a mistake? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngtae's fingers carefully began untying the thin strings of Jeongin's pants, and the younger tried to push the older away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew the other's intentions, but Jeongin wasn't ready for something like this. Youngtae always respected that, but now, Jeongin wasn't sure Youngtae would listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something dangerous growing in Youngtae's eyes as Jeongin finally pushed the other off of him. The older had stumbled back, and Jeongin knew he'd messed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hoped you'd make this easy on yourself, but I guess I'll have to get a little mean." Youngtae said. "Remember Jeongin, what I do is out of love and will only help you realize that you were meant to be mine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shook his head as he felt Youngtae's hand touching a place he wasn't ready to share yet. It felt foreign and disgusting and Jeongin could feel his breathing becoming a bit uneven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me Jeongin, you only belong here. You only belong to me." Youngtae whispered in the younger's ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin always disliked his bedroom. It was small and stuffy, there was nothing fun for him to do, but at least he could find safety and comfort within the four walls. This was his space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Jeongin despised his bedroom. It no longer held the same safety it once did, and it terrified the younger. He no longer felt comfort in the space he was supposed to rest his head. There was no more privacy for him here. Like everything else, it was now Youngtae's space. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 10, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin tried to supress the horrific memories, but he could still feel Yountae's hands on his skin. He could still feel the way the older forced his way into Jeongin's body as he whispered sweet words into the younger's ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He...He touched me." Jeongin mumbled, the deeper realization finally reaching through the light fog. "I–I didn't...I wasn't ready. He didn't..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on back here?" Minho's voice asked, the rest of the group back tracking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I–I." Jeongin couldn't couldn't the words he wanted to. He didn't want to see the look of pity or disgust Minho would flash his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you guys go ahead." Yeosang said, which surprised Jeongin. "We'll follow behind for a little." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin's eyes briefly met with Seungmin's, the older looking hesitant but following the larger group ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang took a few steps forward, stopping and looking back to signal the other to follow. Jeongin moved his feet, unsure why Yeosang would want to speak privately with Jeongin. They were basically strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to crawl and scratch your way out of your skin, don't you?" Yeosang asked, his tone slightly monotonous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been lightly scratching at your arm for a while now." Yeosang pointed out, making Jeongin aware of his actions. "But scratching off layers won't make you satisfied. The filth will always be one layer deeper and deeper until you eventually can't feel your nails tearing through the raw skin. You won't feel the blood pricking up on your skin, getting smeared and trapped under your nails." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin bit down into his lower lip, wondering how the brunette next to him seemed to know what happened. Jeongin didn't know if he was worried or grateful for the other's words as tears began to fall from his eyes. He wiped them quickly with the sleeve of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Despite what some might think or say, the feeling isn't something that'll just go away on its own. It'll take months, maybe even years until the first layer of filth is finally wiped away." Yeosang continued. "But one day you'll find peace with your body again, and it helps to have someone there to help you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But won't people hate me? Won't they think I'm disgusting and-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They might." Yeosang interrupted. "But your friends won't turn their backs on you. I can tell they care a lot about you, and it hurts them more if you keep things like this to yourself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know?" Jeongin asked, meeting the other's gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiled slightly and lifted up one of the sleeves of his white shirt, revealing his pale skin. There were lots of areas that were raised and scarred over and Jeongin wondered how long ago those were formed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding the cotton back down, Yeosang chuckled. "You look shocked." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just...I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not your fault. You weren't the one that caused it." Yeosang replied. "I didn't talk to you about this to receive pity or anything like that. I just wanted you to know that you aren't alone. It can feel pretty daunting thinking that the world will turn against you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you recover?" Jeongin asked, wanting to get rid of the disgusting touches plaguing his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could say, I still am." Yeosang replied. "Before we found the Ateez pack, my friends and I were on the run like you. We got caught up in a debt, and I made a choice that had its consequence. I kept what happened to me to myself for months, and it took its toll. By the time we found the werewolves, Jongho was quick to catch on to me. It was like he could read through me and is the one that helps keep me grounded." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded, a bit happy to have someone willing to open up to him. It was like he was making a new friend on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongho's love saved me." Yeosang admitted. "But don't tell the group that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smiled as he nodded again, his arms now wrapped tightly around himself. "I appreciate your comfort." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know my words will only help for a little while and your experience is different than mine, but hopefully you'll be able to find comfort and peace with yourself sooner rather than later." Yeosang said. "Plus, you might find comfort with someone other than your close friends." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt that." Jeongin said, instantly wondering if that sounded rude. "Not that I don't think you or your friends-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang chuckled. "I wasn't really talking about with one of us. Seungmin really likes you. He even imprinted on you so he'll always be around if you need him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin tilted his head slightly. "Imprinted?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{H.JS}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 10, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was surprised Chan didn't scold him yet. He was sure the leader would give him an earful when he returned with the humans, but he never said anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt bad that the other pack now had to leave their home as well, but Jisung would be lying if he said he wasn't at all happy. A part of his was glad he went back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was still moving up in the sky, and Jisung was sure the villagers probably knew of the human's disappearances by now. The group had made some good progress with their trip but it would still be a while before they got to the harbor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't usually say this, but..." Minho caught Jisung's attention. "Thanks for coming back for us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded. "It was the right thing to do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess dogs really are quick to be loyal." Minho said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jisung could reply, a low growl filled the woods. Flinching, Jisung spotted Chan up ahead, Wooyoung backing away with his hands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung rushed over to his leader, hoping the wolf would calm down. Chan had transformed to carry Felix on his back, the other still knocked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had his teeth bared, a quiet growl rumbling from his throat which had Jisung wondering why the other got so angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching his hand out, Jisung was about to touch Felix. He quickly retreated his hand when the leader tried to nip at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chan, you need to relax." Jisung said aloud. "No one is going to take Felix away so get a hold of yourself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looked at Jisung, his eyes seeming to reveal the fight that was happening inside of Chan. It was easy to get lost to instinct when they were shifted, but Chan was usually good with balancing out his rational and impulse. Someone about having Felix around seemed to really tip the scales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn't believe it was just the imprinting because the other's didn't get nearly as protective over their fated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The body stirred on Chan's back, a soft groan escaping the other. The sweet yet spice filled scent grew stronger in Jisung's nose as Minho rushed over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix?" Minho greeted. "How are you feeling?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we?" Felix asked, his eyes becoming panicked when he realized he was tied down. "Why am I tied to a wolf?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were unconscious, and we needed to keep moving away from the village." Minho replied. "Tying you to Chan was our best choice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn't seem to make Felix feel any better, his eyes still full of fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to let me go." Felix said. "You have to let me go back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looked at Jisung, equally confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix, we aren't letting you go back. None of us are going back there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to go back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix, there is nothing good for you there. You're safest and-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho, please. I need him." Felix begged, the words surprising Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan let out a loud growl in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Felix. You don't." Minho corrected, his tone becoming slightly dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugging at Minho's sleeve, Jisung tried to pull the older away. He didn't want to have an argument break out right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung's eyes met with Hyunjin's and the other seemed to understand the silent plea. The older walked over with Changbin in tow, Jisung able to pull Minho back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe he wants to go back." Minho muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It has to be because of something that happened to him. He was locked away in a back room so surely that has to have something to do with it." Jisung replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it does. This isn't the first time something like this happened." Minho replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head. "I'll tell you about it later maybe. Hopefully, Hyunjin can talk some sense into him for now though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung could see the guilt and disappointment wash over Minho and it was sad to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure things will get better once we reach North Harbor." Jisung tried to comfort. "Our pack will make sure you get away from your village." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled slightly. "Even if we get away, will we be happy? Won't we always be haunted by nightmares and paranoia?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." Jisung replied, trying to put himself in Minho's shoes. It was difficult because Jisung still knew so little about the human, but maybe he could change that. "Not worrying about the others for a minute, tell me about you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about you?" Jisung repeated. "I want to get to know you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it really matter that much?" Minho asked. "There's not much to know. Besides, why should I tell you about me if I don't don't know anything about you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung could tell Minho was trying to avoid the topic, but the werewolf wouldn't let this slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll tell you something about me, and in return, you'll tell me something about you." Jisung said. "I grew up in a western village with my parents. We lived by the ocean near West Harbor, so my parents found their income in the form of fishing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pause signaled it was Minho's turn to share something but he still seemed hesitant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My parents were traders." Minho said. "They were gone a lot so I didn't know them well. Hyunjin, Felix, and Jeongin lived around me, so I began to hang around them a lot. Since I was the oldest, I was expected to be a role model and help raise them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, feeling like Minho was trying to bring the other's into the conversation. Clearly, Minho cared a lot about his friends and Jisung didn't fault him for that. He just wondered if Minho ever stopped and thought about himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung continued his story after walking in silence for a few seconds. "I used to go out on the boat with my parents whenever they went out to fish. I was quite young so I wasn't able to help them much, but I loved the ocean. One day, we were out on the boat. Storm clouds began to roll in but we drifted too far out to make it back to shore in time. My parents helped tether me to the boat but failed to do it for themselves in time. They were swept overboard, and I could only watch as they were drowned by the place they loved the most. I was found by some other fishermen the next morning, but I've been scared of the sea ever since. I hate how unpredictable the water can be." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho was silent for a few seconds and Jisung wondered if maybe he shared too much. He just felt comfortable around Minho, and he wanted them to be open with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was with Hyunjin the day I got a letter. It was given to me once we returned from a hunt. My parents had gone out with a group to trade in one of the larger villages. Everyone was wiped out by some thieves yet their bodies were never found." Minho said. "They were presumed to be dead, but I used to hold on to the hope that they were still out there somewhere." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you still?" Jisung asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shrugged. "A part of me knows they are probably dead now, but what if they aren't? What if they're just waiting for someone to save them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only time will tell, I guess." Jisung replied, unsure what else he could say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, your turn." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chan and I met when I was in my early teen years." Jisung said. "He helped raise me in a way. He didn't have his parents either so we sort of became like brothers. We were out hunting one night when we came across a pack of wolves. It was a kill or be killed sort of situation, so we fought them. I guess you could say we won, but that next morning was hell. Chan and I woke up in a field of dead cattle, nude and covered in blood." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you killed wolves and became werewolves?" Minho asked. "Hyunjin and I have killed wolves before but we never changed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a little more complicated than that." Jisung replied. "Conditions have to be...perfect. And the wolf that you kill has to be a descendant of the original wolf." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded slightly as if analyzing the words he heard. "Well, I'm sorry all of that happened to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shrugged. "It's in the past. Plus, I didn't share this to get your sympathy. I just wanted to see if it was possible for us to connect." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho grinned. "If you want to move from the acquaintance–zone to the friend–zone, you'll have to try a little bit harder than this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung pouted. "I spill my past to you, and we still aren't friends?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just not really a dog person." Minho replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung lightly smacked Minho's shoulder, the other chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good thing I'm not a dog." Jisung argued, feeling the air getting lighter between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could've fooled me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you really don't like dogs or wolves?" Jisung asked, earning a nod from Minho. "But they're loyal, protective, fun, loving-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I'm more of a cat person." Minho interrupted with a smile. "But maybe if we have another interrogation session, I'll be more inclined to think about us being friends?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you like cats." Jisung muttered, pouting. "Those conniving beasts are always up to no good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smirked. "Then I guess you better watch your back. I've been told I have a similar disposition." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{K.SM}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 10, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was just Seungmin, but he felt like the awkward tension between everyone had disappeared. Minho and Jisung were both teasing and joking with each other behind Seungmin. Changbin hovered by Hyunjin by Chan and Felix, pretending he didn't care about the raven haired boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was still lingering behind the group with Yeosang, the two both discussing something still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jeongin had returned to the house with Jisung, Seungmin immediately knew something was wrong. He could smell the heavy scent of someone else on the younger, and he hated it. Seungmin wanted to just erase it with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't look so down." A deeper voice whispered, making Seungmin flinch. He looked over and saw Yeosang. "He needs you so be careful with him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the maroon haired boy could ask what he meant, Yeosang was already beside Jongho. The red haired wolf, slowly wrapped his arm around the other's waist as if he was shyly looking for permission first. The brunette moved closer and rested his head in the crook of his mate's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin wondered what it would be like to be mated with someone. Would they be connected in a way humans never could be? Was it a stronger bond than just marriage? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back, Seungmin slowed to keep in pace with Jeongin. The younger looked...nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Seungmin asked, trying hard to keep some distance from the other. As much as he wanted to just rub his scent over the other, he refrained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded. "I'm okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell into an awkward silence, Seungmin not knowing where to lead the conversation from there. They still had many days until they would get anywhere near the North Harbor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Yeosang was telling me about imprinting." Jeongin said. "He told me you imprinted on me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...sorry if it scares you." Seungmin replied, not sure why he apologized. "We don't really have control over it. Our group didn't even know about imprinting until yesterday." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't scare me. I'm just curious about what it's like for you. It must be difficult knowing your life is sort of being chosen for you. If I could give you someone better to imprint on then-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want someone different." Seungmin said before he could stop the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you don't want someone like me." Jeongin replied, his voice a little quiet. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea how much I do want you though." Seungmin muttered, realizing he said it quite loud. A blush instantly reached his cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't mean...that was inappropriate, sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin chuckled, his nails lightly grazing up and down his arms. "So even you can get flustered?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin wanted to crawl into a hole and hide, but seeing Jeongin smile made him want to stay. After putting a few pieces together, Seungmin knew the younger needed a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're probably the only one that's ever made me like that." Seungmin admitted, not sure why he was saying all of this. It was unlike him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm guessing it's because of the imprinting." Jeongin said. "At least, if I'm understanding it correctly?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin shrugged. "Maybe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell into another silence and Seungmin observed the way Jeongin still seemed to scratch at the skin of his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Seungmin didn't want to pry, but he didn't like the sight. Part of him really wanted Jeongin to lean on him for support, the strong desires growing more intense which was confusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin didn't want to chase the other away or conceal himself like he used to when they first met. Maybe it was because Jeongin smelled like the man that took him away? Maybe it was because Jeongin had disappeared and was now back that Seungmin's feelings were more out of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange and Seungmin didn't like it. He felt like he was becoming someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what was your life like before all of this?" Jeongin asked. "Before you became a werewolf?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really want to know?" Seungmin asked, his voice on the line of genuine interest and sarcasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded. "If we're going to be together for a while, we might as well get to know each other. Plus, I think we could both use a distraction right now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll tell you." Seungmin said. "But only if you stop scratching your arms." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin looked down as if surprised and let his arms fall to his sides. "Deal." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin thought back through his memories, trying to find a place to start. He wouldn't share all the details but he'd let Jeongin in on the surface level stuff for now. He hoped it would satisfy the need to tell the younger everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My parents were farmers in a southern village." Seungmin said. "They were really busy so I spent most of my time with my grandfather. He taught me a lot about survival and took me into the woods a lot as a kid. He liked to tell me stories about the man whose spirit collided with a wolf's. I always thought it was just a legend." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My grandmother used to tell me the story too." Jeongin said. "I always thought it was just a bedtime story made up to keep us inside the village walls. People were to afraid to leave their homes at night." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin began to wonder what it was like for Jeongin growing up. It seemed their versions of the story were probably very different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My grandfather always said the story was supposed to show the consequences of actions, and that there was hope for man and beast to coexist. He passed away when I was a teenager, and I began living on my own basically. I was out hunting when I was almost killed by a wolf. It spared my life, but in exchange, I was selfish and took it's life instead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you were just scared." Jeongin said, trying to comfort the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even so, I should've let it be since it spared me." Seungmin replied. "I guess this is the consequence of my action." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But without it, you probably would've never met your pack." Jeongin said. "It may not be an ideal situation but there are still upsides. Maybe fate seems cruel at first glance but there has to be something good out of all this, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you usually this optimistic?" Seungmin asked with a chuckle, wondering where the younger was when he needed this sooner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shrugged with a small smile. "Maybe. You're the only one that's ever pointed that out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you lived with your grandparents?" Seungmin asked, remembering the other mentioning his grandmother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. They raised me since my parents were taken by disease." Jeongin replied. "I don't really remember my parents but I'm glad my grandparents were around." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are they still around now?" Seungmin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shook his head. "They passed away shortly after I was sent to live in the Leaders House. Youngtae was kind enough to let me attend the funeral. Though, I wish I was there for their passing since they did so much for me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin wrapped his arms around his chest, his fingers lightly grazing the top of his sleeves. Seungmin kept part of his gaze there, not wanting it to turn back into heavy scratching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure they loved you enough to know your circumstance as well." Seungmin replied. "It doesn't sound like you had a lot of freedom at the Leaders House." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. Though, I guess it wasn't all bad." Jeongin replied. "It could've been worse for me. The others all have their stories and they seemed to have it much worse than me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin frowned. What happened to the younger just hours ago was pretty serious but it didn't seem like Jeongin understood that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or maybe that's just what Youngtae wanted you to think?" Seungmin said. "Stripping ones freedom away and caging them up is never a humane thing to do. Taking advantage of someone else is also highly immoral and should be treated just as seriously as any other sort of abuse." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin seemed to grow tense at the words. "You know?" His voice was meek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nodded. "I assumed that's what happened to you. When you came back to the house you smelled heavily of someone else, and the way you keep scratching at your skin gave me another hint. Also, you've been slightly limping since we started walking." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other's eyes had become glossy, and guilt settled around Seungmin. He didn't mean to make the other cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I just..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." Seungmin assured, unsure what to do. He was never good with this kind of stuff. "It wasn't your fault." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But if I just tried harder to push him off, or-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeongin." Seungmin's voice was laced with sympathy yet stood firm. "This is not your fault, okay? What he did to you is not, and never will be, your fault. He took advantage of you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin wiped away the tears from his cheeks, a few of the others turning back to see why quiet sobs filled the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling even more awkward, Seungmin hesitantly reached his arm over to the younger. He gave an experimental touch to Jeongin's waist, not wanting to touch the other if it would make him uneasy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the other didn't flinch away, Seungmin settled his hand on the other's waist. He pulled the white haired boy closer to him, rubbing circles with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped it would make the other feel safe, but the other seemed to cry more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry." Jeongin muttered, his voice quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I'm sorry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry I wasn't able to smell the threat before it got to you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{H.HJ}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 10, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin glanced back, his heart breaking seeing Jeongin crying. The younger hardly ever showed such an emotion, but Hyunjin understood the severity of what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was mad at himself for not being able to protect Jeongin from such an evil, but he was glad Seungmin seemed to be someone the younger was comfortable sharing such emotions with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix was usually the one that saw the rest of them cry and break down. He was their go–to since he handled the situations better than the rest of them could. When Felix cried, it always hurt Hyunjin because he never felt he did a good job at erasing his troubles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a river up here." Hongjoong announced. "Maybe we can refill our waters and possibly bathe?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds great, but we shouldn't stay too long." Hyunjin said. "I don't want to close the gap too much between us and the villagers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group stopped at the riverbank, and Hyunjin helped untie Felix from Chan. Changbin helped the red haired boy down from the wolf's back, and Chan shifted back, everyone giving him some privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they heard a splash in the water, they turned their heads and all began to refill their canteens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you decided to bathe downstream." Jisung said. "Wouldn't want be drinking your bath water." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can always go upstream if you want." Chan offered, getting splashed by the other.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rolled his eyes as he walked closer to the bank and removed the bag from his shoulders. Unfortunately, neither him or his friends had brought canteens to fill with water. They were a little rushed for time and hardly had a chance to think about what to pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin walked over to the river and filled it up with water. He came back and put it by his bag and began to strip down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin quickly looked away, his eyes finding something else to focus on. He heard the other enter the water and let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to bathe?" Jeongin asked, Hyunjin bringing his hand up to his heart as his body flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I probably should." Hyunjin replied, knowing he hadn't had a proper washing for a few days now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Removing his cloak, Hyunjin set it down next to the bag he was carrying. Almost everyone else was already in the river. Some were actually trying to scrub the dirt from their bodies, while others fooled around and tried to splash one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyunjin. Jeongin." Minho said, stopping the two from undressing. They looked over and saw Minho trying to undress Felix, the other looking pretty weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Jeongin asked as they walked closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho lowered the waistband of Felix's pants to reveal his left hip bone. The skin freshly burned an angry red with the initials of KW. The ropes tying him down during their trip probably didn't help the irritation, preventing it from scabbing over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix, did Kunwoo do this to you?" Hyunjin asked, his voice disgusted and angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He loves me." Felix mumbled quietly, looking a little out of it as his body leaned heavily against Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin noticed Jeongin swallow hard at those words, his hands reaching for his arms. It killed Hyunjin inside knowing the abuse the others suffered in the short time they had returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't believe this happened. I can't believe I wasn't there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are they the ones being punished when it was Minho's and my idea to run away? It should be us and not them going through this pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not all." Minho said with a sigh. "But why don't we get washed up first?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded but was hesitant to leave. Jeongin tugged the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him back towards the river, the other letting himself be led. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stripped the rest of their clothes and quickly entered the cold water. Hyunjin was sure his body went into shock and wondered how the other's looked so comfortable in the frigid water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly scrubbing his body down, Hyunjin made a dash back for his clothes. He was careful not to flash anyone as he slipped on his pants first. He slipped his shirt over his head and then wrapped himself up in his cloak, the heavy fabric shielding him from the small breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cold?" Changbin asked, walking up and grabbing his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin casted his eyes to the ground as he nodded. "I'm not sure how you guys can stay in there so long. It's freezing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin chuckled. "I guess that's a perk of being part wolf. Our body temperatures are a bit higher than they used to be." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like a curse in the summertime." Hyunjin replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin shrugged, a canteen invading Hyunjin's line of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should drink some before we keep going." Changbin said. "If you need more feel free to take it from my bag." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin hesitantly took the water, unsure why the other was suddenly being so nice. Just minutes ago, he was silently hovering around Hyunjin, his cold stare burning holes through the raven haired boy's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Hyunjin said skeptically before taking a few gulps of water. "You didn't poison it did you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin let out a sound between a scoff and a laugh. "You ask that after you drink it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin handed the canteen back to the older. "I guess I'd rather die with certainty that it was because of you. That way I can haunt you if I were to die." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin chuckled and walked back to the river to refill the canteen, Hyunjin left to ponder why the other had such a shift in attitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he hit his head? Or maybe the water actually put his body in shock and he's confused? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho crossed Hyunjin's path and the younger looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not going to bathe?" Hyunjin asked, noticing the other hadn't gone near the river." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll bathe next time we get the opportunity." Minho replied. "Right now, I want to focus on something else." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin followed the older's eyes to Felix who was leaned against a tree trunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what else is wrong with him?" Hyunjin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are cuts on his back." Minho replied. "A large KW carved into his skin. It seems like everything should heal fine, but I'm worried about him and Jeongin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This should've never happened." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing we can do about it now though." Minho replied. "Just...keep and eye on Jeongin. As much as Seungmin seems to want to help him, I just don't want something to go wrong with that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you still don't trust them?" Hyunjin asked, thinking the wolves had proven themselves quite trustworthy so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to, but they're still part beast." Minho replied. "People feared them for a reason, right? They may try their hardest to be humane, but who knows if one day they'll snap?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you think they'll turn feral?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Minho replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked over to the river and saw the rest getting out. Jeongin was limping slightly still but Seungmin tried to help the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Hyunjin, Seungmin didn't seem like a bad guy. He genuinely seemed to care about Jeongin despite what he might say. It was through the small gestures that Seungmin showed he cared. The way his hands seemed cautious to touch Jeongin and waiting to get permission to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Chan seemed to keep his eyes on Felix. His eyes full of love and admiration for someone he hardly even knew. It was like Chan was willing to give Felix everything if he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was a bit envious that they had that. Even if they didn't know it, they had people interested in them. Good people who would treat them with so much love and respect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had only been a few days but Hyunjin could just tell they would be able to make each other happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin came back into view and Hyunjin's thoughts switched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found the other attractive, but he wasn't sure if it was just physical attraction or something more. He wondered if Changbin felt just as connected to him as the other's seemed to feel for his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin let out a sigh as he shook his head slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I'm just trying to find an escape from Sungbin? Maybe my mind just thinks this is good because we're finally free?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for all of the comments and kudos! It always makes my day reading your thoughts and theories❤ </p><p>Have a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>{S.CB}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 10, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Changbin couldn't understand his feelings at the moment. It was like a crazy switch had been flipped and the more he tried to ignore the more it affected his personality. </p><p>Part of him was unusually happy that Hyunjin was back with them, but another part of him still resented the other. Nothing personal or anything, but Changbin still refused to want to get to know the other. Unfortunately, the imprint was getting harder and harder to supress and was even changing his personality to some degree. </p><p>It was like another person had taken over Changbin's body and the more he tried to fight it, the more the "overly nice" act continued.</p><p>Even Hyunjin seemed a little scared by the sudden shift of personality and Changbing wondered how he could make it stop. </p><p>After moving away from Changbin many times to try and escape the other, only for the silver haired boy to remain stuck to him, Hyunjin sort of gave up trying. </p><p>"If you're just being nice to me for show, you really don't have to." Hyunjin finally said, moving closer to San who was standing beside them. </p><p>"It's not for show." Changbin said. "Maybe it just want to get to know you?" </p><p>Hyunjin's eyes observed Changbin for a few seconds before moving behind San for protection. </p><p>"I'm not sure who you are or what you did with Changbin, but if you don't stop messing with me, you'll regret it." Hyunjin said. </p><p>A hand rested on Hyunjin's shoulder and Changbin felt a growl threatening to slip from his throat. </p><p>"It's still Changbin." Wooyoung said. "He's just going through...a resentment phase." </p><p>"Am not." Changbin replied. </p><p>"You probably don't even know what that is." Wooyoung replied. </p><p>"What is it?" Hyunjin asked, saving Changbin the trouble. </p><p>"If someone rejects an imprint too much their personalities can sometimes be altered." Wooyoung replied. "It happened to Hongjoong for a while." </p><p>"Will I have to stay with him the rest of my life because he imprinted?" Hyunjin asked. </p><p>"No. You don't have to end up together." Wooyoung replied. "I guess rejected was the wrong word...Basically Changbin is trying really hard not to acknowledge the imprint he has on you. So much so, that his more "wolf" side is altering his personality to be more likeable towards you." </p><p>Changbin knew this was true deep down, but his usual self wasn't in control at the moment. </p><p>"I'm perfectly fine." Changbin argued, still trying to get closer to Hyunjin. "I don't know why you think something's wrong with me?" </p><p>Changbin noticed Wooyoung rolling his eyes, before looking back at Hyunjin. "He's harmless, but he might just be a little weird for a while. Sometimes the personality shift lasts for a few hours, and then will go away. It'll keep coming back though until he acknowledges and accepts that he imprinted on you." </p><p>Just like that, Changbin felt himself suddenly back in control. His overly happy smile faded slowly, and his thoughts returned to normal. At least as normal as they could get considering that Hyunjin still mostly occupied his thoughts.  </p><p>"So if I give into the imprint, the mood swings will stop?" Changbin asked while he still had his sanity. </p><p>Wooyoung nodded. "Pretty much, but I kind of like seeing you like a love sick puppy. It suits you." </p><p>Changbin moved closer to Wooyoung, and the younger hid behind San along with Hyunjin. </p><p>Changbin chuckled. "You were about to let your mate take the hit for you? If I were you San, I'd find a different werewolf for a mate." </p><p>San smiled. "I've thought about it. But unfortunately, I'm tied down already." </p><p>"Hey," Wooyoung pouted. "San could easily beat you up if he wanted to. Just because he's human doesn't mean he's weak. Plus, I know you won't hit an innocent bystander." </p><p>Changbin rolled his eyes, knowing the other was right but refused to say anything. </p><p>"So have you two known each other a long time?" San asked, looking at Changbin and Wooyoung. </p><p>"We used to see each other a lot before the whole werewolf thing. My parents were merchants, and we visited his village a lot. Changbin and I happened to meet and always hung out when we visited." Wooyoung replied, Changbin noticing the way the other intertwined his hand with San's. "We lost touch for a few years but fate brought us down similar paths, and we happened to meet again. He changed though. He's much more serious now." </p><p>"And you somehow gained more energy." Changbin replied. "But still as mischievous as ever." </p><p>"So what did he used to be like?" Hyunjin asked, looking at Wooyoung. </p><p>"He used to be a little more playful and less grumpy." Wooyoung replied. </p><p>"I'm not grumpy." Changbin argued. </p><p>"Maybe not all the time," Wooyoung replied. "But most of the time you are." </p><p>"I think it suits you though." Hyunjin said, looking at Changbin. "You being overly happy was a little...strange." </p><p>"So you'd rather me dislike you?" Changbin asked. </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head. "I want you to like me, but not if it's due to a forced personality change." </p><p>Hearing those words made Changbin happy to hear for some reason. Maybe it was just the imprint or maybe it was something deeper than that? Maybe it was genuine? </p><p>The group reached another rocky hillside, and the mass began to climb up the large rocks. Changbin watched as Ateez helped their mates up. </p><p>San was ahead of Wooyoung, practically pulling the other behind him. Hongjoong was trying to coax Seonghwa up, telling him where to put his footing. Jongho just carried Yeosang on his back and Mingi and Yunho both moved up side by side in sync. </p><p>Changbin wondered what his group's dynamics would be if they were ever to follow through with a mate. Would he be the type to gently help out so they could both succeed? Or would he just take the initiative and take away the struggle for his partner, getting them both there with ease? </p><p>Changbin found his eyes looking to Hyunjin as the other moved up the steep rocks beside him. He imagined himself in each of Ateez's dynamic. </p><p>Hyunjin would probably want to do things himself so we would probably work side by side. He doesn't seem like someone that would just sit back and let me do all the work. </p><p>Changbin shook his head at himself. </p><p>
  <em>Why am I even thinking like this? Hyunjin and I probably won't even end up together in the end. </em>
</p><p>Looking back, Changbin noticed Seungmin helping Jeongin up slowly. The younger seemed to struggle with some movements but Seungmin tried to help him. </p><p>Up ahead, Jisung was trying to help Minho find rocks to use, but the human went out of his way to ignore the other by stepping on all the rocks Jisung didn't mention. Chan carried Felix up the hill, the human still weak and wanting to go back to the village. </p><p>Hyunjin's foot slipped and Changbin quickly reached out, grabbing the other's wrist instinctively. The sudden movement beside him had Changbin's body moving on its own. </p><p>"Sorry." Changbin said, letting go of Hyunjin's wrist. </p><p>"It's fine." Hyunjin replied. "No need to apologize." </p><p>The group reached the top of the rocky hill and Changbin took in the view. He had never ventured this far north before so it was interesting to see where they were heading. </p><p>"Be careful on the way down." Hongjoong said. "The rocks on the way down can get a little unstable, so we'll go down a few at a time." </p><p>Changbin watched as Yunho, Mingi, Minho and Jisung went down first. They were in a line beside one another, all of them careful as they placed down a foot and then followed with their hands. </p><p>"Do you guys climb rocks often?" Hyunjin asked to no one specifically. </p><p>"Not really. But we have friends this way so we've had to come through here before." Wooyoung replied, looking over the edge. "Okay, who's next?" </p><p>Changbin moved closer to the steep edge and turned his body a bit to the side. It wasn't steep enough where they had to repel down, but it wasn't flat enough to just walk down either. </p><p>Hyunjin moved beside Changbin, carefully moving down the rocks as Jongho and Yeosang climbed down beside them. </p><p>Changbin's hand slipped a little and his body slid down a few seconds till his feet hit another rock. A stinging pain ran up his side, but Changbin wasn't too worried about it. He just wanted to get down this hill. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Hyunjin asked, meeting up with the silver haired boy. </p><p>Changbin nodded. "I'm fine. It's just a small cut." </p><p>Hyunjin's eyes lingered at Changbin's side as the older continued to climb down. He hoped Hyunjin wouldn't comment more about it, not wanting it to be a big deal. But the second their feet hit the ground, Hyunjin was already removing the bag from his back and looking through it for a bandage. </p><p>"There's no need to-" </p><p>"Just let me bandage it." Hyunjin interrupted, Changbin surprised by the serious tone. He didn't expect to hear such authority from the other. </p><p>Not finding any use in arguing, Changbin allowed the red cloaked boy to bandage his side. Hyunjin lofted the other's shirt and dabbed the spot with a cleaning solution that had Changbin wincing through his teeth. </p><p>The younger wrapped the cloth around Changbin's side and the werewolf tried not to think about the way Hyunjin's hands gently grazed across his skin from time to time. </p><p>It bothered him how much Hyunjin seemed to fill the space in his head. He hated the fact that he imprinted in the first place, but Changbin would accept the fact that it happened. If it would save him from more strange mood swings then he would let the imprint control his life for now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{B.C}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-NOVEMBER 10, X303- </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Chan placed his foot down on the next stable looking rock and readjusted Felix on his back. The red haired boy kept on squirming against the rope that helped tie him to Chan which was equally as uncomfortable for both of them. </p><p>"Felix, if you keep moving like that I'm going to drop you." Chan said worriedly, happy to be close to the ground. </p><p>Felix winced as the older's foot landed rather abruptly on the ground and Chan wondered if the rope scratched into the other's wounds. </p><p>"You should just leave me here." Felix mumbled into Chan's neck as he tried to get off the other's back. </p><p>"We're not leaving you here." Chan replied. </p><p>"But if they find us again, things will only be worse." Felix said, still shifting against the rope. </p><p>"They won't find us again." Minho chimed in, untying the knot on Felix's back. </p><p>The younger was removed from Chan, and the wolf stretched himself out. Carrying someone on your back for hours was not the most comfortable thing to do. It didn't help that the rope dug into his ribs either. </p><p>"Minho, please just let me go back." Felix continued to beg as they waited for the other's to come down. </p><p>"I'm not going to let you go back to Kunwoo. He's abusive, and you deserve way better. All of us do." Minho replied, his tone harsher than Chan had ever heard it before. "So please stop saying you want to go bad. It isn't healthy there." </p><p>Felix nodded, his gaze stuck to the dead grass beneath their feet. Chan wanted to wrap the boy up in his arms but knew it probably wouldn't be appropriate now. It would probably end up hurting the boy even more since his wounds weren't treated yet. </p><p>Seungmin, Jeongin, Hongjoong and Seonghwa all landed on the ground, Seungmin immediately walking over to Chan. </p><p>"There are other wolves in this area." Seungmin said. "I don't think they're around now, but their scent is still around here." </p><p>Chan nodded and announced it to the rest of the group. </p><p>If another wolf pack was around that could be dangerous. Especially since they were two separate packs traveling together which could be viewed as a threat. </p><p>"We should keep going for another hour or so, and then stop for a late lunch." Hongjoong said. "Hopefully we're out of this territory by then." </p><p>"Have they been around here long?" Chan asked. </p><p>Hongjoong shook his head. "This is the first time we're noticing another pack around here." </p><p>"Do you think they'll be friendly too?" Jeongin asked. </p><p>"Possibly, but we shouldn't bet on it." Chan replied. "Some people grow more aggressive and territorial when they shift. Especially new werewolves." </p><p>"So stay close." Seungmin said to the younger, moving closer. </p><p>Chan tried not to smile to himself seeing the way Seungmin seemed to open up to the human. It was nice to see him connect with someone outside of the pack. Knowing what Seungmin went through, Chan was glad he no longer seemed disinterested in others. </p><p>Maybe it was just because of the imprinting, but the leader hoped it was a step in a good direction for them. </p><p>Feeling someone tugging at the sleeve of his shirt, Chan turned his head. </p><p>"You'll watch Felix, won't you?" Minho asked, his voice barely above a whisper as Jisung was talking with Felix close by. "I have a feeling he won't listen to me but maybe you'll be able to get through to him. I'm not completely sure how imprinting works, but maybe that bond will help." </p><p>"I'm not sure he feels the same connection I do though. I believe it only affects werewolves." Chan replied. "But I'll watch him." </p><p>"I don't usually trust dogs, but your group isn't so bad." Minho said. "But I hope you don't take my trust lightly. If anyone from your pack hurts one of my friends, I won't hesitate to do the same." </p><p>"Likewise." Chan replied, not allowing the other's threat to frighten him. Clearly, Minho's makeshift family was just as important as Chan's. </p><p>Minho smiled. "Glad to know we have something in common." </p><p>Minho walked over to where Jisung and Felix were and sent the red haired boy his way. Chan led the pack as Felix walked beside him, the rest of the group following behind the two pack leaders. </p><p>There were so many questions Chan wanted to ask the younger, but knew it probably wouldn't help the emotional or mental state he was in now. Felix seemed...lost in himself, and Chan didn't want him to feel overwhelmed. </p><p>"Chan?" The older perked up at his name. "Have you ever loved someone before?" </p><p>"Are we talking romantically?" Chan asked, earning a small nod from Felix. "Not really. I mean besides this imprint on you, I've never given romance much thought." </p><p>"So your feelings towards me are forced?" Felix asked, his dark eyes meeting Chan's. </p><p>The werewolf could feel his heart skip a beat, and he broke his gaze away. </p><p>
  <em>This can't all be because of the imprint, right? </em>
</p><p>"Not necessarily." Chan replied. "I genuinely like you, but sometimes the lines between like and love get a little blurred, I guess." </p><p>Felix nodded, still looking a little lost but remaining quiet. Chan wondered if there was more on his mind that he wanted to ask. </p><p>"Is there something else you want to ask?" Chan questioned, hoping it would get Felix to continue talking. </p><p>"If you really loved someone with your whole existence, but they didn't love you back, would you break them down until they returned your love, or would you let them go?" </p><p>Chan was a little taken back by the question and he wondered if this was related to what Felix went through in the past. </p><p>"I would let them go." Chan replied. "I don't believe you can force someone to love you. If they did start to reciprocate, it would be out of fear and manipulation." </p><p>"But is it still love to want to lock someone away?" </p><p>Chan shook his head. "No, it's not." </p><p>Felix walked in silence for a few seconds before nodding his head. It looked like the red haired boy was still having an internal conflict with himself and Chan felt the urge to wrap Felix in a hug. </p><p>He held himself back, not wanting to scare or hurt the other. </p><p>Chan set his foot down on a pile of leaves that quickly gave way, allowing him to fall down a large pit. </p><p>Lifting himself up from the dirt, Chan stood up and saw Hongjoong next to him. The other was wiping off his clothes. </p><p>
  <em>Great...this can't be good. </em>
</p><p>"Are you guys okay?" Wooyoung asked from above. </p><p>"We're fine." Hongjoong replied. </p><p>The hole was too deep to climb out of on their own. They would need to find something else to pull them out. </p><p>"Here." Minho said, casting down a rope they used to tie Felix to Chan. </p><p>"Will this be strong enough?" Chan asked, tugging on it a few times. The thin sting moved slightly but seemed like it was tied to something sturdy. </p><p>"It should be." Minho said. "We tied it to a nearby tree so it should hold you." </p><p>Chan handed the rope to Hongjoong first, the other quickly trying to climb up the side of the pit. It didn't take long for him to reach the top, so Chan began to climb up next. </p><p>"More werewolves are headed this way." Seungmin said, looking to the right. "They're almost here, and they're feral too." </p><p>"Feral? How can you tell?" Minho asked. </p><p>"They're scent no longer has a human smell attached to it." Seungmin replied. "It's mostly wolf." </p><p>"Then we need to get out of here." Chan said, grabbing Felix's wrist. </p><p>The group began to run ahead, hoping to get away from any danger heading their way. They did not need to be fighting feral werewolves. </p><p>Chan had done it once before and it was not a good fight. Feral werewolves were what humans feared. They were the merciless ones, no longer having their humanity. They will fight, kill and destroy anything they feel like. </p><p>Chan held on to Felix's wrist tighter as they ran, hoping nothing bad would happen. If he could, Chan would pick Felix up and run away with him, never looking back. </p><p>Deep in Chan's mind, the thought of keeping Felix all to himself was tempting. He would keep Felix safe that way if he locked him up in the safety of their home. But Chan knew that wasn't right. It wasn't healthy to take away someone's freedom. It was selfish. </p><p>
  <em>I will never force you to love me, but I hope one day you will choose me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{L.F}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 10, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Pain stuck with Felix like a second skin he couldn't shed. He knew it would only be worse the third time Kunwoo found him, so Felix just wanted to go back. He wanted to turn himself in before it was too late. The leaders were probably already searching for them by now. </p><p>Felix knew Minho wouldn't let him go back and even if the younger managed to sneak away, his friends would surely follow. There was no other choice than to just accept and hope that they would make it away before they were caught again. </p><p>Felix tried to keep up with Chan's pace, but the injuries on his back and hip bone made it difficult to want to move. The rubbing of his clothes against his skin didn't help either. </p><p>Chan suddenly stopped and Felix sort of ran into the other's back. The older's grip tightened around his wrist as four others blocked their path. </p><p>They looked human, but clearly they were far from it. Their bright blue blood veins were clearly visible under the surface of their grayish skin. Their bloodshot eyes held an inhumane madness to them, and their nails were dangerously long and sharp. The woman grinned, revealing pointed bloody teeth as if they had just finished killing something else. </p><p>Felix's hand reached for a knife from his waist, the belt given back to him from Minho earlier. </p><p>"We have more behind us." Seungmin announced, Felix turning to see four more ferals behind the group. </p><p>"Can we just get by them?" Jeongin asked, stepping closer to Felix. </p><p>"Unfortunately, that won't work." Hongjoong replied, still looking ahead. "We'll have to fight them if we want to get passed." </p><p>Chan let go of Felix's wrist, facing forward. </p><p>"Changbin, Jisung, you two stay focused on the back four. Seungmin and I will focus on the front." Chan ordered. </p><p>"Jongho, Wooyoung, you two take the back, Mingi and I will take on the front." Hongjoong added. "The rest of you stay between us." </p><p>Chan moved away from Felix and the red haired boy felt another hand grab his. Felix glanced over at Jeongin, the younger looking a little scared as the werewolves began to fight one another. </p><p>Felix watched as Chan threw a punch at the other's face, the feral werewolf seemingly unaffected by the contact. The stranger even smiled sickly as he tackled Chan to the ground.  </p><p>"Look out!" Someone called out, Felix turning his head to see another feral running up to him and Jeongin. </p><p>Letting his instincts take control, Felix reached for a knife and pushed Jeongin behind him. The larger man swiped his claws at Felix but the other dodged it, lodging the blade of his knife into the other's stomach. </p><p>He pulled it out and jabbed it into the man's neck, letting the other fall as he choked on the blood filling his throat. </p><p>More ferals began to surround them and Felix was surprised by how many werewolves actually existed. </p><p>A pained cry filled the air around Felix, and he looked over to see Minho clutching his upper right arm as a werewolf stood in front of him. </p><p>Reaching for another knife, Felix let it soar towards the enemy. The blade pierced into the side of the man's neck, and Minho took the opportunity to grab the handle and drag it towards him, creating a large cut in the man's throat. </p><p>"Felix!" </p><p>Focusing back on his own attackers, Felix was almost scratched by a woman. An arrow struck her heart before Felix had a chance to make a move.</p><p>Jeongin ran up beside Felix with his bow in hand. </p><p>"Thanks." Felix said, the white haired boy looking confused. </p><p>"That wasn't me." Jeongin said. </p><p>"Then who-" </p><p>More arrows struck down the remaining werewolves, and Felix looked to the direction they were coming from. </p><p>Two boys were standing on a smaller hill nearby and Felix wondered who they were. </p><p>"Hurry, everyone follow me!" A voice called out, Felix turning to see another stranger with pink hair motioning for the group to follow. </p><p>Felix looked back to Chan who was looking at him too. He motioned Felix to follow along, so the younger grabbed Jeongin's hand and led him with the rest of the pack. </p><p>"Wasn't expecting to see all of you around here." The pink haired boy said. </p><p>"It was sort of a last minute trip." Wooyoung replied. </p><p>"How long have the feral werewolves been around here, Yeonjun?" Hongjoong asked. </p><p>"About three days." Yeonjun replied. "They've been taking a lot of our resources, so we're hoping they move on soon." </p><p>Felix moved closer to Chan, Jeongin still holding on to Felix's hand. </p><p>"You wouldn't mind if we stayed with you for the night, would you?" Chan asked. "We're heading for North Harbor." </p><p>"Of course you guys can stay." Yeonjun replied. "It's been awhile since we've seen all of you anyway. It seems like everyone has a plus one now too." </p><p>"Is everyone okay?" Someone else asked, the two boys from the hill joining the group. </p><p>"We're fine." Hongjoong replied. </p><p>"Your aim has gotten better, Taehyun." Yeosang said. </p><p>"The pack members have been good target practice." Taehyun replied. </p><p>"I can't even have a peaceful night's sleep because I'm scared he's gonna kill me in my sleep." The brunette beside Taehyun said. </p><p>Yeonjun wrapped the boy in a hug as they walked deeper into the woods. "Soobin wouldn't let that happen, Huening." </p><p>"So you would let Taehyun kill me? I feel so betrayed." </p><p>Felix stood closer to Chan, the other's presence calming Felix for some reason. </p><p>"Don't worry Felix, they're friends." Chan said. "The boy with pink hair is Yeonjun, the boy with the red hair is Taehyun and the boy with brown hair is Hueningkai. There are two more in the pack but I'm not sure where they're at." </p><p>Felix nodded, trying to keep the names straight in his head. He still struggled a little with the Ateez pack's names but that was mostly due to his mind being a little distant. </p><p>"Are they all werewolves too?" Felix asked, feeling Jeongin let go of his hand. </p><p>"Taehyun and Kai are the only humans in their pack." Chan said. "Yeonjun, Soobin and Beomgyu are werewolves. Taehyun is Beomgyu's mate and Soobin, Yeonjun and Kai are mates." </p><p>"How does that work?" Felix asked, curious on how werewolves mating works. </p><p>"Soobin and Yeonjun were both dating before Taehyun and Hueningkai met them. I guess the relationship progressed mutually, and they all agreed to work it out together. So far it seems to have lasted." </p><p>"Did they imprint too?" </p><p>"Beomgyu and Taehyun did." Chan replied. "But the other three did not." </p><p>"So what happens if one day the two werewolves do imprint?" </p><p>"Then we'll talk it through together, and if they want to start a life with that person then I will gladly let them." Another voice joined in, causing Felix to whip his head around. The brunette smiled. "Hi, I'm Hueningkai, but you can just call me Kai if you want." </p><p>Felix smiled and nodded. "I'm Felix, nice to meet you." </p><p>"I didn't mean to intrude on your conversation but I couldn't help myself." </p><p>"It's okay, but you would really just step aside and let them go if they imprinted on someone else?" Felix asked. </p><p>"I would hope they would stay with me, but I also want them to be happy. If it's too painful for them to be with me instead of their fated then I would let them go." Kai replied. </p><p>"And that won't happen." Yeonjun joined in, wrapping an arm around the other. "I'm sure we'll imprint on you someday, it just hasn't happened yet." </p><p>"Imprint or not, I won't love you two any less." </p><p>Yeonjun ruffled Kai's hair before looking at Felix and then Chan. </p><p>"So are you two planning to mate?" Yeonjun asked. "I never expected the Stray Kids pack to travel around with humans, especially Changbin and Seungmin." </p><p>Felix looked over at the others seeing Seungmin talking with Jeongin as they walked shoulder to shoulder. Changbin walked a little in front of Hyunjin with his arms crossed, but they also seemed to be in a conversation with one another. Even Minho was laughing about something with Jisung which was a little bit of a surprise. </p><p>"I guess things can change." Chan replied. "We told them we would help them get to North Harbor so we planned to keep our word." </p><p>Felix began to tune out the conversation, his mind wandering off. He wondered what it would be like once they made it to North Harbor...if they made it to North Harbor. </p><p>
  <em>Will we part ways and forget we ever met? Will they stay or come with us? What will happen if we don't make it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>L.MH</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 10, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The TXT house was quite small, so Minho guessed they would have to sleep outside tongiht. Not that he minded. Anything was better than the leader house. </p><p>Most of the group had split off into groups to help out for dinner. Since the sun would be setting soon, Minho and Jisung were on fire duty. </p><p>They had ventured a little ways away from the house, looking and picking up some kindling to use. Minho's arm was a bit sore from being scratched earlier but it was bandaged up now. </p><p>A silence had settled upon them and Minho wondered if something was on Jisung's mind. The other hadn't really stopped talking since they met, and Minho was sure he could recite Jisung's life story. But now, the brunette eas completely silent. </p><p>It was kind of strange and uncomfortable. </p><p>"I never did finish out my turn during out little life stories." Minho said, picking up a few smaller sticks. </p><p>"You don't have to if you don't want to." </p><p>"I do." Minho replied. "Besides, it's only fair." </p><p>Jisung looked over, holding his small pile of dead leaves and sticks. </p><p>"Okay then, I'm listening." </p><p>"Four years ago, after I got engaged to Jungil and started living in the Leaders House, Hyunjin and I were granted access to still go outside of the village walls, but we had to be under supervision. The privilege to leave was taken away a year later because Hyunjin and I were caught trying to plan an escape route." </p><p>"What about Felix and Jeongin? Why couldn't they leave?" Jisung asked. </p><p>"Youngtae keot Jeongin inside the village to prevent him from wanting freedom later on. He thought if the Leader House was all he knew then Jeongin would never want to leave." Minho replied. "Felix was going to get permission to leave, but Kunwoo didn't like how Felix talked back to him. It showed a rebellious side which Kunwoo didn't like so he thought it would be best to keep him inside." </p><p>"Felix talked back to people? Like sass?" Jisung questioned, seeming like he didn't believe him. "He seems so...timid though." </p><p>"He wasn't always like that." Minho said, his voice filled with guilt. "He used to have more of a...playfulness to him." </p><p>Jisung raised a brow. "Really?" </p><p>Minho nodded, smiling to himself as he remembered how Felix used to be. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>- JUNE 07, X300 - </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Winter was drawing closer, but Minho had ignored the fact and left the village without his cloak. His muscles were sore from being tense and he couldn't wait to get back someplace warm. </p><p>Minho arrived at the gates of the Leaders House and quickly walked up the porch steps. He walked through the smaller gates and entered the front courtyard. </p><p>He didn't even have time to take ten steps before something was draped over his head. Something warm and soft which he instantly recognized. </p><p>"I can't believe you left without your cloak." Felix said. "You're gonna get sick." </p><p>"Maybe I wanna get sick." Minho replied, wrapping the white cloak around his shoulders. </p><p>"You are one of the last people who should be getting sick." Felix argued. "Do you remember the last time you caught something? I had to take care of you, and you repaid me by vomiting all over me." </p><p>Minho rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad." </p><p>"Really? Then next time I'll throw up on you, and then we'll see if it was bad or not?" </p><p>Minho smiled as he ruffled the younger's hair. He was happy Felix was stuck here with him. </p><p>"Felix!" Kunwoo called out from behind them. "Time for your haircut." </p><p>Both boys paused, and Minho felt Felix lean in closer as they turned around slowly. </p><p>"If you don't see me in the next twenty minutes, just assume I'm dead." Felix whispered. </p><p>"Haircuts don't kill you." Minho argued. </p><p>"But spending time with Kunwoo does." Felix replied. "Oh, can you also gi-" </p><p>"Felix, let's go!" Kunwoo rushed, still waiting on the wooden pathway. </p><p>"Just a second." Felix called back, still facing Minho. "Can you give this to Hyunjin for me?" </p><p>Felix handed Minho something small wrapped in a cloth. </p><p>"Fel-" </p><p>"I'm coming!" Felix called back, his voice raised. "Sometimes I wonder if that guy even knows the word patience." </p><p>Minho chuckled, he was glad Felix still had some bite to him. Hyunjin seemed to be a little down in the dumps lately and Jeongin's time was usually consumed by Youngtae. </p><p>"Remember if I'm not back in twenty minutes..." </p><p>"I should dig you a grave." Minho finished, the two exchanging smiles. "I have my shovel ready as always" </p><p>"Felix!" </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Felix muttered, storming off to his fiancé. </p><p>Minho chuckled as he heard the younger argue with the leader about getting his haircut. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should get the shovel now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 10, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Minho's smile faded at the thought. He really should've dug a grave that day. After three hours had passed without any sign of the younger, Minho should've known that death probably would've been less painful for Felix. </p><p>"He used to talk back and joke around with me, but now...he doesn't do much of that anymore." Minho replied. "Kunwoo dug his claws into him too deeply. It was like Felix became a whole different person. Kind of like he is now after we found him." </p><p>"What about the rest of you?" Jisung asked. "I'm sure you all changed, at least a little bit, right?" </p><p>"I suppose so." Minho replied. "I used to think the Beasts outside of the village were heartless monsters, but really, it's humans who are the monsters. They'll rip and tear you apart without mercy, without a single care about what it does to the other." </p><p>"Feral werewolves aren't much different in that aspect then." Jisung replied. </p><p>"How do werewolves become feral?" Minho asked, remembering the fight from earlier. </p><p>"Usually it's when their minds break from the pain or they are so drawn by negative emotions that they lose what morals they have." Jisung replied. "Chan could probably explain it better, but basically strong negative emotions trigger a change to become more violent and aggressive." </p><p>"It seems like it's a common thing that happens since there were a lot of them earlier." Minho said. </p><p>"A lot of times people get shunned from their villages and family and can't find people to create a pack with, so they have to deal with the change alone which can spur all kinds of negative and painful emotions." Jisung replied. "I guess I got lucky since I had Chan around to help me out." </p><p>"Do you trust your pack with your life?" Minho asked, still trying to gage how he felt about the pack. </p><p>"Of course. They're basically my brothers now." Jisung replied. "If you're worried about them being with your friends, you shouldn't be. They won't hurt them, at least not intentionally." </p><p>Minho nodded. "And you?" </p><p>"Me?" </p><p>"Should I trust that you won't hurt me intentionally?" Minho asked. </p><p>Jisung smiled softly. "If there's one thing you should trust, it's that I don't ever hurt anyone intentionally unless I have to." </p><p>"I guess dogs are pretty honest, so I'll take your word for it." Minho said with a smile. </p><p>Jisung pouted. "I'm not a dog." </p><p>"You're fetching sticks aren't you." </p><p>"So are you?" Jisung argued, pointing at the bundle in Minho's arms. </p><p>"But I don't have a tail wagging behind me." Minho replied, chuckling as the other quickly looked behind himself quickly. </p><p>Jisung pouted even more. "I should know better than to trust a cat." </p><p>"So I <em>am</em> a cat?" Minho asked, a playful smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. </p><p>"If I'm a dog then you're a cat." Jisung replied. "But don't take that as a good thing. Cats are demons." </p><p>Minho followed behind Jisung as they walked back towards the house. He smiled to himself, wondering if this is what him and Jisung would always be like. </p><p>He didn't hate it. It was sort of relieving because he couldn't ever have banners like this with Jungil. He didn't get the same playful energy from the leader like he did with Jisung, so it was fun to have someone he could relax around. </p><p>
  <em> Maybe you boys aren't so bad afterall... </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos, it's super encouraging! ❤</p><p>I hope you all have a great week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update, exams are this week so I've been swamped with school work. </p><p>Thanks for your patience and good luck with exams if you have them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>{H.HJ}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 10, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon was high up in the sky now, and the groups had decided to retire to bed long ago. As good as sleep sounded, Hyunjin couldn't get there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed and turned, his mind unable to settle down. He was too afraid to sleep, wondering if the leaders from the village would show up any second to take them away again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, Hyunjin looked at the circle of sleeping bodies created around the burned out fire. The mates of Ateez were all snuggled close to one another while Hyunjin's friends and the SKZ pack were pretty separated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made sense, but at the same time, Hyunjin wondered if he'd feel safer next to one of his friends. Felix was a natural cuddler and would be the ideal choice, but Hyunjin didn't want to wake him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching for his cloak, Hyunjin wrapped it around himself. He stood up and set the blanket down in his spot before taking careful steps outside of the circle, not wanting to wake anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking away from the house, Hyunjin tried to find a path to follow. There wasn't one, but there was a slight relief to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe the leaders won't find us all the way out here? They wouldn't stray this far away from the paths, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stopped at a small clearing and sat down on the ground, not wanting to go too far away from the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at the stars, Hyunjin tried to pick out constellations. Ones he and his friends would always try to find on the rooftops of the Leaders House late at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaves crushed behind Hyunjin and the raven haired boy spun his head around, his heart beating heavily in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, it's just me." Changbin's voice said as his body was more illuminated by moonlight. "Can't sleep?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head, his arms folding across his chest. "Not really." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin sat down beside the other, their shoulders almost touching. The warmth from the wolf could be felt, and Hyunjin felt himself moving a little closer until their shoulders were connected. Changbin didn't move away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't wake you when I left, did I?" Hyunjin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin shook his head. "No, I was already up. I saw you leave and thought I should follow in case there were any Ferals lurking around." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin felt himself smiling. "Thanks." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell quiet and Hyunjin looked back up at the stars. He was painfully aware of how close Changbin was to him, and was trying not to think about anything too weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the day Hyunjin found himself thinking more and more about Changbin. They had surprisingly talked a lot together, and Hyunjin was shocked by how the silver haired boy opened up about himself. Even his personality seemed to soften which Hyunjin hoped was genuine and not because of the imprinting like earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin also found himself getting more attracted to the other, though he knew he shouldn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was just something about Changbin that Hyunjin liked, and he was sure it wasn't because he was the best or first option compared to Sungbin. There were more genuine feelings towards the older, like a small crush was forming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there something on my face?" Changbin asked, a small smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head quickly, a blush rising to his cheeks when he realized he was staring at Changbin. He hoped it wasn't for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for staring." Hyunjin apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usually Jisung stares when he's deep in thought. Is something on your mind?" Changbin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could say that." Hyunjin replied, embarrassed he was thinking about Changbin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you wanna talk about it?" Changbin asked, his tone gentle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn't know what to say. He could be honest and just see what happens, or he could just make something up and improvise along the way? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would Minho do? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He'd probably make something up, so...truth it is. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I'm just nervous about what's going to happen over the next few days." Hyunjin said. "And for some reason, my mind keeps thinking about you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin's eyes widened. "Really?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded. "I know you don't really like humans but-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were stopped by a pair of chapped lips against Hyunjin's own. The raven haired boy was in shock, but made no effort to move away. An intense feeling surged through Hyunjin's body, not wanting the connection to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin pulled back first, Hyunjin letting out the rest of the air that got trapped in his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I don't really know what-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin moved swiftly, capturing Changbin's lips again. He moved himself over, straddling the other's waist as his hands moved around to the back of the older's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin's hands gripped Hyunjin's waist, bringing their bodies closer as their lips danced together. Hyunjin bit Changbin's lower lip, the other allowing him to take charge of the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wondered where the sudden burst of arousal came from. He knew he probably shouldn't be doing this, but something kept him going. Something deep down inside him wanted more, and it scared Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low growl filled Hyunjin's ears and the other quickly broke away, looking around in fear. The last thing he wanted was to die here and be found by his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, that was me." Changbin said, his thumbs rubbing circles along Hyunjin's waist. "Guess I want you more than I thought I did." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin leaned forward, but Hyunjin stopped him. Something felt...off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking into the other's eyes, Hyunjin knew something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>This...this isn't real.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Changbin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, I just-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin gripped Hyunjin's waist tighter, keeping him in place as the other tried to get up. A familiar look flashed across Changbin's eyes and Hyunjin felt dread wash over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we just head back." Hyunjin suggested, not liking the way Changbin's fingers dug into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't like me anymore?" Changbin asked, his voice now laced with something much darker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that. It's just-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I scare you, Hyunjin?" Changbin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin moved his face closer to Hyunjin, the other unable to move away. The twisted smile that curled the older's lips made Hyunjin's blood run cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't real. You aren't real." Hyunjin muttered as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wake up from whatever nightmare he was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am quite real, Hyunjin." A different voice said, making the raven haired boy open his eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terror had Hyunjin fighting to get away from the man that had taken Changbin's place, but the grip around his waist only tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should know better, Hyunjin." Sungbin said. "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'll always find you, no matter where you hide." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin tried to remove the other's hands so he could run, but it was no use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sungbin grinned as he watched the younger struggle. Even in Hyunjin's dreams, Sungbin was still just as twisted and sadistic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older leaned his face next to Hyunjin's ear, and the younger could feel the other's warm breath as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think someone else can love you? Why would anyone waste time with a whore like you?" Sungbin questioned. "You may be beautiful on the outside, but there's so much wrong with you inside. No one else will want to stick around because they just want to use your body." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not true." Hyunjin argued, trying not to let the words sink in too deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think Changbin will want to be with you when he finds out what a whore you are?" Sungbin asked. "Do you think he wants someone who was trained by another to know how to pleasure-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop." Hyunjin demanded, not wanting to hear anymore. He could feel himself starting to tremble, trying not to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't give Sungbin that satisfaction, even if this was all a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sungbin grinned wider, his lips attaching to Hyunjin's neck. He sucked on a sensitive area and Hyunjin refused to let out any sort of sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, Sungbin looked down at the mark he left and Hyunjin wanted to throw up. "You're mine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyunjin!" A different voice called out, pulling Hyunjin into a brief darkness before he opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body was being shaken slightly, the moonlight still bright enough to make the boy shield his eyes as he woke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay? You were crying and moving around a lot in your sleep." Felix whispered, Jeongin next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin reached up and wiped the tears that were still running down his cheeks, unaware he was really crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine. Sorry if I woke you." Hyunjin said. "I just had a bad dream is all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to talk about it?" Felix asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head, not wanting to dwell on it too long. He didn't want to think about Sungbin anymore. He was doing well thus far with keeping these fears away, so why are they surfacing now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long have you two been up?" Hyunjin asked, changing the topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been up for about an hour now." Jeongin replied. "I had a bad dream too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you want to talk about yours?" Hyunjin asked, though he assumed Jeongin told Felix already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay, I don't want to add more to your worries." Jeongin replied. "Plus, Felix already heard about it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded, lifting part of his blanket. "Why don't you two lie here and try to sleep again?" He suggested, hoping his presence would allow them some sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was quick to lie down, but Felix looked hesitant. It was clearly written on his face that he wanted to join since the red haired boy was a natural cuddler, but he didn't move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll stay over here." Felix said with a weak smile. "I can't really get comfortable lying down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it your back?" Hyunjin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I'm okay." Felix replied. "I'm used to staying up all night." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn't like to think about the other not sleeping. Even Minho was someone who had skipped countless nights of sleep, which always had Hyunjin worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lix..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, I'm okay." Felix assured, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. "You two should get some sleep though. I know you both like your beauty sleep." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin studied Felix's face for a few seconds, trying to read the emotions the other was feeling, but for once, Hyunjin couldn't figure it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping his arm around Jeongin, Hyunjin recoiled quickly as the other flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." Jeongin apologized, sounding guilty and Hyunjin instantly remembered what the younger had gone through back at the Leaders House. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologize." Hyunjin replied. "I should've asked first." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin grabbed Hyunjin's hand and brought the other's arm around him. Neither Hyunjin or Jeongin cared much for physical affection, but tonight was different. It was nice to feel the comfort of the other beside him, so Hyunjin didn't mind cuddling for tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back over at Felix, Hyunjin told himself he would stay awake too. Unfortunately, sleep was difficult to fight off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{Y.JI}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-DECEMBER 04, X299-</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A blizzard kept Jeongin indoors. It was too cold to go outside and play, so the white haired boy found entertainment in the playing cards. He was grateful Felix had gifted such an item. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffled voices could be heard through the door and Jeongin smiled to himself as he recognized the bickering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slid open, letting in a gust of cold wind swirl around his room. Three cloaked bodies all shuffled in, Minho closing the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W–Why does it h–have to be so c–cold out there?" Hyunjin questioned, shivering harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you to dress warmer." Minho scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sungbin doesn't supply me with any clothes that aren't a little bit see through or have cut outs. So my wardrobe is practically useless this time of year." Hyunjin argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you tried asking for different clothes?" Minho asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You try talking to that man. He gives me the creeps." Hyunjin replied, shuddering for effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sat down next to Jeongin on the floor, the small table in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how have you been?" Felix asked, leaning against Jeongin. "It's been a while since we got to talk." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two weeks in fact since he last saw the others. Jeongin kept track of the time he spent locked up in his room, only allowed to see Youngtae for the length of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader insisted that Jeongin was to spend at least two weeks every month by himself. If he wanted company during that time, Youngtae could be his only visitor. It had something to do with trying to "discipline" Jeongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been doing fine thanks to these cards." Jeongin replied. "I'm getting used to the solitude." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you make these as well?" Hyunjin asked, pointing to a row or origami creations on his shelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I don't have much to do in here." Jeongin replied. "But it's not like I can go outside anyway so it's not a terrible thing this time of year." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still he shouldn't keep you locked up like this." Felix said, wrapping his arms around the younger. "It's not good and I always miss seeing you. These two are constantly arguing all the time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do not." The two older boys replied in unison, both glaring at each other after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But now we can finally-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a high pitched whistle rang through the room and Jeongin looked at the other's with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" Jeongin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix groaned. "It's a stupid whistle that Kunwoo got. I'm supposed to go to him whenever I hear it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like a dog?" Minho asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded. "Apparently that's what I am now." The sound of the whistle was heard again and Felix stood up. "Guess I'll see all of you later." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold winds filled the room again as Felix left and Jeongin was sad he couldn't stay longer. He wanted to hang out with everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe this place." Minho grumbled. "They're supposed to be the Village Leaders, but they're more like abusers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It could be worse." Hyunjin said, sitting down across from Jeongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They still shouldn't treat us the way they do." Minho argued. "Kunwoo acts like Felix is like a dog, Jeongin is constantly locked away and forced to get used to Youngtae's company only, and you're treated like a..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like a whore?" Hyunjin finished, Minho looking guilty as he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just not right." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Youngtae loves me though." Jeongin said. "Plus I don't mind his company too much. He's never gotten upset with me or made me feel too uncomfortable." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin caught the way the older two exchanged glances, but he didn't say anything about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad he doesn't hurt or get angry with you." Minho said. "But these men are incapable of loving anything. They only destroy and manipulate." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin couldn't really believe Minho's words. Youngtae was nice to him, but maybe Jungil was mean to Minho. The youngest didn't like to think about the different treatment of his friends. He wanted them to be as content as he was, even if things were different from when they were all in the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still together, so that's all that matters. Things could be worse than they are now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we play a game of cards?" Hyunjin suggested after some silence. "We can bet on dessert." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not risking losing my dessert." Jeongin replied, passing out the cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you better win." Minho smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I win, I'm taking your dessert." Jeongin replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin chuckled. "Me too. I couldn't take dessert from the youngest, I mean look at that face." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right." Minho agreed. "But I can't give him the satisfaction of knowing he's inevitably safe from losing his dessert." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you'll lose?" Hyunjin asked, hope filling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a chance." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 11, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin opened his eyes, everything bathed in a warm red–orange. Rubbing his eyes, Jeongin yawned as he sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the nightmare with Youngtae didn't return the second time he fell asleep, but Jeongin was still unable to rid the gross feeling from his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to bathe again, remembering the temporary cleanness he felt the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There has to be a river or lake around here somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his hands up and down his arms a few times,  Jeongin reached for his blue cloak. He wrapped it around his shoulders and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took careful steps around the sleeping bodies, letting out the breath he was holding in once he was out of the circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking away from the house, Jeongin listened closely for the sound of running water. Instead, his head whipped around at the sound of a heavy splash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling like something was wrong, Jeongin ran towards the sound. He thought it might be a stupid idea, but when he saw a discarded black cloak, Jeongin knew it was a good choice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at a lake, Jeongin saw Felix near the bank. His shoulders were rising and falling heavily as blood dripped down the skin of his back. A knife was clutched in his hands as he looked down at the body floating in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix?" Jeongin said, rushing over. He couldn't believe he never noticed the older was missing earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeongin?" Felix questioned, looking up at the younger. "What are you doing up so-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin turned Felix around, cutting off the other as he viewed his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was trying to bathe, but a Feral attacked me." Felix replied, wincing as Jeongin ran his thumb near one of the cuts. "What are you doing out here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to bathe too." Jeongin replied, allowing Felix to look at him again. "I heard a loud splash, so I came running." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded, his eyes looking to Jeongin's arms where the younger had dug his nails into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll keep watch while you get cleaned. I'm pretty sure that was the only Feral but who knows?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded and began removing his clothes. He discarded them in a messy pile before entering the cold water. The tingling feeling helped to numb the disgusting touches he felt against his skin, so he sank down to his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Felix suddenly said. "What happened to you should've never happened." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like it's your fault it happened, so you shouldn't apologize for not being there." Jeongin replied. "Besides you were dealing with your own problems." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still, I just wish I could've kept you from experiencing something so...horrible." Felix replied. "If you ever want to talk about it, you always have my ear." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You both came out here on your own when you know there are feral werewolves around?" A familiar voice scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't need you to save us all the time." Jeongin smiled. "Plus, Felix already saved himself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin's eyes darted over to the dead body laying on the bank, his brow raising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up from the water, Felix walked over to Seungmin. The red haired boy whispered something to Seungmin and the other nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix turned back to Jeongin. "I'll head back now, but be careful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded as Felix began putting his clothes on again, the blood beginning to soak into the back of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger hoped Felix would bandage it up when he got back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you feeling okay?" Seumgmin asked, his eyes avoiding Jeongin's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I just felt like I should try bathing again." Jeongin replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin knew what had happened so Jeongin knew he'd understand what he meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you sleep well?" Seungmin asked, his expression still looking disinterested but his tone sounding concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin didn't mind being honest with Seungmin. Something about the maroon haired boy made Jeongin feel like he could share many secrets with him. He could trust him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a nightmare last night." Jeongin admitted. "But other than that, I slept pretty well. How about you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I slept as good as one can when on the run." Seungmin replied, making Jeongin feel guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, we didn't mean to make you guys have to leave your home." Jeongin apologized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin's eyes met Jeongin's for the first time that morning, they were full of regret. "I didn't mean for it to sound like I was blaming you. I just..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin chuckled to himself and stood up from the water. He quickly rushed over to his clothes and got dressed before sitting beside Seungmin. The older shifted slightly and Jeongin wondered if Seungmin was uncomfortable with him sitting so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was about to move away when Seungmin reached out and grabbed his hand, his eyes looking in the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I just...I'm still trying to figure out how to control myself." Seungmin apologized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smiled and moved even closer to Seungmin, watching as the other's ears began to turn red. He enjoyed watching the other get flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being with Seungmin was different than being with Youngtae. While Jeongin thought he loved the leader, he was bringing to wonder if that really was the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never felt comfortable in Youngtae's presence like he does when he's with Seungmin's. He genuinely felt cared about by the maroon haired wolf but maybe that was just the imprinting that made him act and feel that way? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin didn't want anyone to be forced to love him, which was why he was happy when Youngtae chose him years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{H.JS}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 11, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The group packed up their stuff after helping to clean up the mess they made at breakfast. Jisung was sad they couldn't stay longer and chat with their friends, but they needed to keep moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about dragging you all into this, but hopefully one day we can all meet again and catch up." Chan said to the other two leaders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hopefully all of you make it out safely." Soobin replied. "If you ever need anything, your pack is always welcome here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you need help we're always around too." Hongjoong replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung tuned out their conversation when a blanket was tossed over his head. He pulled it down and saw Minho crouched down in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look like you don't want to leave." Minho commented. "Is my company really that bad?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's just been a long time since I've seen everyone." Jisung replied. "I wish we could stay longer and catch up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and your pack are welcome to stay here if you want." Minho replied. "You've gotten us this far and we really appreciate it. My friends and I can navigate our way from here though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the thought was tempting, Jisung knew he couldn't let them go off on their own. Now that there were Ferals around, Jisung really didn't want to leave them alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll get you to North Harbor." Jisung said. "I don't think you and your friends would survive an attack by Ferals alone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho and Jisung both stood up from the ground, the older crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying we can't handle ourselves?" Minho questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung quickly shook his head. "After seeing Felix's aim with a knife, I know you can all take care of yourselves. But Ferals are unpredictable and won't play by the rules. I think your group might lack experience in that aspect." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it isn't because you want to stay in my company." Minho asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to answer that." Jisung replied, putting on the backpack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys ready?" Chan asked the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded and the SKZ pack thanked everyone before leaving. Jisung knew they'd see each other again, he just didn't know when. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho walked beside Jisung, the other painfully stuck with the human's scent in his nose. He didn't mind it but when it dominated the thoughts in his brain, that's when it got a little...daunting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung didn't want his feelings to always be in question when it came to loving someone. He wanted the love to be genuine and he just wasn't sure if his feelings for Minho were that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired boy had a stranger personality, but Jisung kind of liked that about him. He liked the way Minho seemed to care deeply about his friends, and of course, there was also a physical attraction. Minho was a good looking guy which Jisung was bother by even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you keep staring at me like that, I might have to blindfold you." Minho said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blindfold me?" Jisung questioned, quickly looking away from the older. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to ask me out, you should just go for it." Minho said with a smirk. "What's the worst thing I could say? No?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't going to ask you out." Jisung replied. "I just..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was admiring my beauty?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung scoffed but smiled. "You're worse than a cat." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? How so?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First of all you-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung's words disappeared as his foot got caught around his other, sending him forward. Arms quickly caught his chest before he hit the ground, helping him to stand back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clumsy like a dog." Minho smirked. "Cats are much more graceful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Minho going on about cats again?" Jeongin asked, moving closer to the two while Seungmin followed closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung wondered how Jeongin got the other to cling so closely to him. Usually Seungmin was much more distant and reserved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he likes them better than dogs. Can you believe that?" Jisung asked, appalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin grinned. "That's why Felix is his favorite. Apparently he kind of looks like a cat in Minho's eyes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't play favorites." Minho argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? When Hyunjin and I try to wake you up from a nap you turn into a demon of sorts, but when Felix wakes you up, you're all sweet and cuddly." Jeongin replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiled. "So you're moody like a cat?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rolled his eyes. "I love all of my friends equally." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine if Felix is your favorite, because I also have a favorite." Jeongin replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I tell?" Jeongin questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four fell into a small conversation about favorites and dogs versus cats, and Jisung found himself enjoying every second. The pack alone had never had such conversations before but it was fun to have. Even Seungmin joined in and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of rushing water suddenly filled the woods, and Jisung looked ahead. A wide river blocked their path, the water moving quickly and heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It might be too dangerous to cross." Chan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll add time if we try and find a way around it." Changbin pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's trees on both sides near the bank." Jeongin pointed out. "And we have rope so why not tie it to both ends and use that as a precaution going across?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That could work." Chan replied, fishing out the rope from his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seungmin, can you tie a knot to that tree?" The blonde asked, handing Seungmin one end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger did as he was told and Chan tugged on the rope, making sure it was secure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to go across?" Changbin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'll do it." Chan replied, taking one step into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan moved slowly through the water and Jisung figured the rocky bottom was what had the leader going slowly. Even his muscles were tense, the water trying to sweep him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making it to the other side, Chan tied the rope to the tree on the side. Jisung tugged on it, finding it secure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's next?" Jisung asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go." Jeongin offered, grabbing the rope and taking a few step into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful." Seungmin said, making almost everyone turn their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung chuckled, ruffling Seungmin's hair. "Since when are you worried about someone else?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin stayed quiet, Jisung looking back to the river with a smile. He was going to ask Seungmin about his progress with Jeongin later, knowing he could finally tease the other about something for once.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin made it to the other side, Chan helping him out of the water. A low growl filled Jisung's ears and the other knew it was Seungmin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you should go next?" Changbin suggested, referring to Seungmin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you can relax." Jisung replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin didn't reply. He entered the water and gripped the rope to his right as he carefully walked across the river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So who's next?" Jisung asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go." Hyunjin replied, walking closer to the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until Seungmin was on the other side before starting his journey. He walked much slower than Jeongin and Seungmin, but after seeing the other's clumsiness, Jisung didn't blame him for traveling carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking to Changbin, Jisung raised a brow. Even the older was watching the other cross with concern in his eyes and Jisung wondered what sort of power the imprinting had over them. He didn't think they would change so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you wanna go next?" Jisung asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin nodded and moved closer to the bank to wait his turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snapping sound, made Jisung turn his head back. His eyes scanned the area around them as Changbin started to travel across. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strange feeling began to settle around the brunette and he stayed on alert as the remaining three waited their turn to cross. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix, why don't you go." Minho said, helping the other over to the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another snap, made Jisung move closer to the two humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try to make it quick, okay?" Jisung said to Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red haired boy nodded and walked into the water, wincing as the rapids harshly ran into his wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a weapon right?" Jisung asked, his eyes searching around for the source of the noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Is something wrong?" Minho asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just feel like we aren't alone over here." Jisung replied. "Once Felix gets over, you should cross." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I be concerned about what's over here?" Minho asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shrugged, unable to figure out the danger. Seungmin was the only one with a strong nose as a human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just try and make your walk over to the other side quick." Jisung replied, still swiveling his head to make sure he didn't miss any sort of strange movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Felix reached the other side, Minho grabbed the rope and began walking across. Jisung found his eyes watching the other, growing anxious about the way he was teetering from the water's speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another snap had Jisung turning, a brief shadow catching in his peripheral view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back, Jisung saw Minho slip. The older's body sank into the water, but his grip on the rope helped him stand again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung could feel his heart beating fast as his eyes traveled back to the place he saw the shadow. There wasn't anything there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jisung, hurry up!" Changbin called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette untied the end of the rope from the tree and wrapped the excess around his wrist and hand. He walked into the water and kept the rope taut as he moved forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water was cold and kept trying to push his body over at the waist. He reached the other side and Chan began untying the other end of the rope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should keep moving." Seungmin said. "There's more Ferals around here. One almost attacked Jisung." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you didn't tell me?" Jisung questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm starting to think Jeongin is the only one you're looking to protect around here." Jisung said, noticing how the other's ears were flushing pink. "Are you falling in love?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin scoffed and crossed his arms. "As if." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung noticed the way Jeongin's expression fell a little and he hoped the younger knew they were just joking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's keep moving." Chan said, putting the rope in the bag Felix was carrying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung and Minho stayed near the back of the pack this time, the two walking in a comfortable silence. Neither of them felt the need to talk like the rest of the pairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rolled his right shoulder back, his face controlling into a pained expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's your arm?" Jisung asked, remembering it got scratched by a Feral yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's more painful than I thought it would be." Minho replied. "But I'll live. I don't think my body is used to being this sore and beaten down before. Usually we were pretty protected in the Village...at least, I was." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So tell me about Jungil." Jisung said, wanting to hear more about the man they were trying to run from. The man who tried to lock Minho away and continues to search for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's not much to know, other than he's a disgusting man." Minho replied, not interested in the topic which Jisung didn't blame him for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There had to be something more you can tell me though." Jisung continued, wanting to know more about Minho and his past...or present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not worth discussing." Minho argued, his voice becoming more agitated. "Why do you want to know about him, are you jealous?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wiggled his brow up and down suggestive, and Jisung rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why the human wouldn't tell him more. "No, I just want to know more about you. Clearly, you're trying to keep something from me, and I want to know what it is." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho frowned and Jisung couldn't help but feel agitated as well. He thought they had gotten closer over the course of the days, but now he wondered why Minho wouldn't open up more. What was he hiding? What didn't he want to talk about? Why did Jisung even care so much? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing. That's all there is to him." Minho replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So now you're saying wolves are bad?" Jisung questioned, not sure why he sounded so irritated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just an analogy." Minho replied, sounding done with the whole conversation. "Look, I don't want to talk about Jungil. So if you really want to know, you can ask one of the others." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I want to hear about him from you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>× × × × × × × ×</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{B.C}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-NOVEMBER 11, X303- </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hoped they left the Ferals behind now that they were across the river. He didn't want to have to deal with any more surprise attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Chan asked, the boy next to him limping slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the water just irritated my skin a little." Felix replied. "So...it seems like our friends have gotten to know each other a little better, but I still feel like I know next to nothing about you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan chuckled. "Are you saying you want to play twenty questions like Jisung and Minho?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled. "If that's what it takes, then sure." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what do you wanna know?" Chan asked, not sure where to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix let out a little hum as if the first question would be the most important one he asked. It was kind of cute seeing the other's thinking face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you could change becoming a werewolf, would you?" Felix asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan tried to think back to what his life was like before becoming a werewolf. He lived on his own for the most part, but he had lots of people that looked out for him like family. He had a decent life before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so." Chan replied. "If I didn't become a werewolf I wouldn't be here with everyone...with you. I'm quite happy here with my pack so I don't think I'd change anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded, seeming to like that answer. "Do you believe in fate then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shrugged. "I believe there is a place I'm meant to end up, but I'm not sure if I believe in some invisible force controlling my choices. What about you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shrugged as well. "I guess I think the same way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So would you change running away from the village?" Chan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." There was no hesitation. "It would've saved your pack the trouble of having to run away with us, but I'm glad we ran into you. If I'm being honest, you make me feel really...safe and...comforted." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled at that, his wolf side enjoying those words. He wanted to be Felix's security, his comfort. So hearing the human say it made Chan want to mate with him right then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Chan kept his self control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you like me?" Chan questioned, wanting to see how far he could push it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Felix replied. "Whether or not it's romantically, I'm not sure. I guess I've never had those feelings toward anyone before, so I don't know what it's supposed to feel like." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt like he understood. He had never felt anything romantically before until the imprint. He wasn't sure if it really was love though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to be close to Felix both physically and emotionally. He wanted to make the other smile and keep him safe. He wanted to always be by his side, but was any of that really his own feelings? If he didn't imprint on Felix, would he still want all of these things? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry if that was a little too much." Felix apologized. "I probably should've kept that to myself. I don't want to make things awkward between us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm glad you told me." Chan replied quickly. "I'm happy you're comfortable with telling me about how you feel." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled and grabbed Chan's hand. He intertwined their fingers and the older tensed a little. Felix's hand was so small in his but it felt like it belonged. It made Chan never want to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think my sister would've liked you." Felix said, walking close to Chan but keeping his eyes to the ground. "She read a lot of books, so she was a bit of a hopeless romantic, but she always dreamed of finding a prince–like guy. Someone who was kind and would do anything to protect the ones he loved. I never believed those kinds of people existed, but I guess they do." Felix chuckled quietly. "I think she would be jealous that you imprinted on me though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled down at the other but could only see the top of the other's head. "I can't wait to meet her then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grip on Chan's hand tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You probably won't." Felix replied, his tone suddenly sad. "She isn't around anymore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to hear that." Chan replied, knowing what the other meant. He had his fair share of loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's for the best. I probably wouldn't have left if she was still stuck there." Felix said. "I wouldn't be here with you or my friends." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan parted his lips to speak but stopped short when Seungmin ran up to him. He looked cautious and concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we have a group of Ferals trailing us." Seungmin said. "Their scent is still lingering close to us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looked back at the group, trying to see if he could spot anyone moving in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, we'll stay on alert." Chan replied. "Let us know if the scent gets stronger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nodded and Chan let out a small sigh. He really hated being so vulnerable like this. He didn't know why they were being followed or why they weren't attacking right away, which only made his anxiety worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling Felix closer to him, Chan continued to walk forward. He wasn't going to try and provoke anyone if he didn't need to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a village up here somewhere." Jisung said. "Maybe if we can just get there, the Ferals will leave us be?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's still a few hours away." Chan replied. "We'll need a break soon to rest our feet and eat some lunch." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we'll just have to get ahead of our stalkers then." Jisung replied with a smile as he stopped walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan raised a brow as the other began stripping, the humans all looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung let his body shift and Chan understood what he wanted to do. Turning to the other members, Chan let out a small sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like Jisung wants a little race." Chan said, mostly to the confused humans. "You can get on our backs with the bags and we'll carry you for a while." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Jeongin asked, seeming hesitant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. It might be a good way to try and lose the Ferals following us." Seungmin replied, taking off his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan began to remove his clothing, Felix giving him some privacy until the other shifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette held his breath as the pain briefly took over his body. He closed his eyes and breathed out as he was no longer human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looked over to Felix, seeing the other already packing up his clothes into a bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we seriously racing?" Seungmin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Might as well make it fun while we're stuck out here." Jisung replied. "Plus, if we can get farther faster this way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan watched as Hyunjin helped Jeongin up on Seungmin's back. The white haired boy shifted around a bit, trying to get comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan moved closer to Felix, waiting for the younger to climb up on his back. He realized it might be too high, so he lied down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Felix said with a smile, climbing up with both bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stood up, feeling Felix's arms trying to wrap around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone ready?" Changbin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready, set, go." Jisung replied quickly, taking off before anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan quickly followed behind, Felix holding on tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older tried to be careful, not wanting to hurt Felix too bad with all the movement. He wanted to beat Jisung but not if it meant hurting the human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was gaining on Jisung quickly, the other just barely in front of him. It surprised him when the other was tackled by another large figure, Chan hitting the brakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho!" Felix called out, getting off of Chan to run over to his fallen friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Chan could stop the other, low growls filled the air. Jisung was pinned down on the ground by a grey wolf while others surrounded the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren't Ferals by the smell or look of it. They were a pack, but one Chan had never encountered before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chan, to your left." Changbin warned, making Chan turn his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brown wolf was approaching Felix and Minho, the red head pulling out a knife for defense as he held Minho's unconscious body. Chan was ready to move over but a deeper growl sent a warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing in our territory?" A white wolf asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're just passing through." Chan replied. "We're just trying to get to North Harbor." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're bringing Ferals with you?" The other asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were trying to lose them." Seungmin replied. "We didn't mean to intrude." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The icy blue eyes of the white wolf, pierced into Chan's amber ones. He didn't like this situation. He didn't trust this wolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're bringing humans along with you?" The stranger questioned. "Last I checked, they weren't exactly fond of our kind." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan's ears twitched back on his head and he turned back to see Felix clutching Minho while trying to get away from the red wolf that was approaching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low growl escaped Chan's throat, threatening the wolf that dared to approach his imprint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see, you look to mate with these humans." The white wolf said, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan tore his eyes away from Felix, fighting the urge to attack right now. He knew the human could take care of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, if you let us continue on our way, we'll be off of your territory shortly." Chan assured. "We don't have any business here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other remained quiet for a few seconds, and Chan glanced back over to Felix and Minho. The red wolf was even closer to Felix now, making Chan growl once more. He moved quickly, practically standing over the two humans to block the other wolf from getting closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let them go." The white wolf finally ordered. "We'll let them pass, but show up here again and we won't be so generous." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan kept eye contact with the white wolf as the other's slowly retreated. He was grateful they could leave without a fight,, but Chan didn't trust this. He was skeptical.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>